Rakumata Rising
by TheKinvar
Summary: This is the revised edition of the original story. And by revised, I mean some errors were fixed, such as spelling. Some characters have also been changed as well. Hope you enjoy it as much as the first edition.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Taken from the Book of Thebes. _

It came to pass that the darkness was sealed up. Life was being repaired. The title of Pharaoh was bestowed upon the son of the one who banished the Dark Wizard Rakumata. Zakar II became the first King of the Dahtre Dynasty, which endures to this day. Egypt was slowly repaired and rebuilt, with help of Zakar II, III, IV, V, and VI. In just five generation, the nation was in a respectable standing once more. The war that tore the nation apart was soon forgotten and those who did know of it felt it best to let such a bloody part of their history be left behind.

The problem was, the past refused to be forgotten.

Chapter 1 The Train  
>Egypt, 2074<p>

"You will do as I say." The Queen told her son. They were walking along the train platform, her telling him what to do, and him refusing to do whatever it was.  
>"Mother, I am not a child, and I do not like being treated as such." The young prince replied bitterly.<br>"You will do as I say." Alana repeated, not caring about the objections. She was the parent, not Imhosepto XXXXXXXVIII. He was quite large for a ten year old boy, 5'9, and 72kg. He was very handsome, but at the moment he was frowning. He didn't like being told what to do.

"Your Majesty," a deep voice behind them said. Imhosepto turned and looked up at Margrave Viko, Head Alana's Secret Police and Intelligence Agency. "I need to speak to you, privately." He glanced at Imhosepto as he spoke; he had something to say that involved him. He was a little taller than Imhosepto, thin, and very smart. His black hair was beginning to turn platinum at the sides, while his beard was as dark as ever. He had Purple eyes, a result of terrible to-do when he was a child.  
>"We can talk later, Uncle Viko." Alana replied, not turning.<p>

"The rest of the Tri-Force just arrived." To Imhosepto, that seemed like an odd thing to say, but his mother quickly stopped and turned. Her expression was serious, and she was talking with her fingers moving in the Secret Language. Imhosepto had been learning the Secret Language in secret without his mother knowing, so he eavesdropped on them.  
>-Are you sure? - His mother asked quickly, her fingers flashing.<p>

-They have a long way to go before they become what they are going to be someday, but it is definitely them. The girl is a Thought-Watcher, and she is very advanced. She might be Category 5 material. The boy is her cousin, an American. He shows some of the traits that the Prophecy mentions, so that is a sign that the time is nearing.- Viko replied, his fingers moving just as fast.

-Where are they?- Queen Alana looked around slowly, scanning the crowd.  
>-Compartment K4. I don't know if this is important, but it appears that the Queen has a twin.- Imhosepto didn't think he should repeat what his mother said after that. She turned to look at him, so he had to turn away, lest she see that he had been watching. His mother was a Thought-Watcher, Category 5. He never got away with anything, of course. Viko slowly withdrew, obviously realizing Imhosepto was about to be chided.<p>

"When did you learn the Secret Language, Imhosepto?" she asked him in English. It was no use trying to hide anything from her.  
>"Kylara taught me. She said it was time for me to learn it." He answered, his voice showing his objections to being treated as a child.<p>

"Don't take that tone with me, young man. I would've liked if Kylara had told me what she was teaching you. Was there anything else she taught you without my permission?" Queen Alana had a very enchanting voice; once she started talking, it was hard not to listen.  
>"Yes." Imhosepto said, kicking a stone on the ground. It rolled away, dropping off the platform. He hadn't realized how far they had walked; they were just passing Compartment L1.<p>

Imhosepto looked up at his mother. She was very beautiful. Tall, thin, tan, she was a very nice woman, no matter how firm she was with Imhosepto.

Her dark hair was braided into tiny strands, and her grey eyes were scanning the platform, as if looking for someone. She looked around for a moment before smiling.  
>"Imhosepto, I want you to meet someone. Come, hurry up." She said, walking faster toward the K Compartments. They stopped near a tall young man with wavy brown hair, blue eyes, who was talking to a woman whose eyes and complexion he shared.<p>

Standing next to him was a boy just as tall, with hair a bit darker and the strangest eyes he had ever seen; one was a perfect shade of blue, while the other was blood red. They were almost twins, it seemed.  
>"Hello, Matthew." Imhosepto's mother greeted the older of the two boys. He turned in a complete circle, pretending not to have seen her. For some reason, Imhosepto found that funny and had to conceal a grin.<br>"Your Majesty, I thought you may have forgotten about our date." He said jokingly. His accent told Imhosepto that he was British.

"You were hoping I had forgotten, you mean," She corrected, inconspicuously pushing Imhosepto forward. "This is my son, Prince Imhosepto XXXXXXXVIII." Now that they were closer, Imhosepto saw just how tall the two young men were. They had to be at least six foot six, easily!  
>"Hello, your Highness. Your mother has asked me to guide you." He said, looking down at Imhosepto, his hand out. Imhosepto put his hand forward.<p>

Matthew shook hands with him, and they tried to crush each others fingers, until the other young man spoke up.  
>"I think that is enough, Matt. You don't want him failing because he can't hold his wand, do you?" Though he was obviously younger, he had a deeper voice than his brother.<br>"I think you may be right, Jason. He was giving as good as he got, though. This is my brother Jason, and our mother, Lana." He introduced them.

The five of them stood there talking for several moments, until the whistle blew, signally that the train would be leaving in the next ten minutes; the platform began emptying of students as they boarded the train quickly.  
>"Imhosepto, I want you to give me your word you will study hard and listen to Matthew." She said as they stood near the steps leading up into the train. The train was surprisingly spotless for something so big, painted white. He could see hundreds of students looking out the windows, their faces pressed against the glass, giving them a comical appearance.<p>

"I will, mother." He promised, wanting to get on the train with the other students before he missed it.  
>She hugged him, kissed him and pushed him up the steps after Matthew, who had just boarded.<br>"Goodbye, Imhosepto! Listen to your professors! Study hard! I love you!" she yelled over the screaming engine of the starting train. She slammed the door, stepped back and smiled up at him once more before Apparating away. He stood there, looking out the window at the spot in which she had stood.

Finally, he thought to himself.  
>"Are you going to just stand there for the whole ride?" Matthew said, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Imhosepto turned and followed him to a compartment that was already nearly full. He looked up and saw that it was Compartment K4. There was a delighted uproar when Matthew opened the door.<p>

"Matt! Where in the name of Merlin have you been?" one of a set twins in the compartment yelled. She was a tall, buxom, brunette with green eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt over a clearly visible black bra, a short black miniskirt that ended just above her knees and black stockings with black high heels; her twin was wearing the same thing, with the colors reversed, of course.

"I had a royal date, Michelle," He answered jokingly. Everyone laughed at that.  
>"This is Prince Imhosepto XXXXXXXVIII." The statement was not enforced by the presence of a crown. For a moment, there was silence as everyone looked at him and Imhosepto. Then everyone in the compartment burst out laughing.<br>"Good one, Matt!", "Oh yeah, right!", and "Of course he is!" was about all Imhosepto heard for several moments.

Finally, Imhosepto had had enough. He raised his hand, palm up. His mother had taught him the secret of the Dahtre Family Crest. He thought the words, and in his hand, a ball of fire floated, heating the compartment to near suffocation. Matthew opened the window to let in some air. The laughter had stopped and everyone was staring at the fire in Imhosepto's hand. Imhosepto clapped his hands together, making a ringing sound. When he moved them apart, a small crest of gold fell to the floor, smoking. Imhosepto shot Matthew a sidelong glance and saw that he wasn't the least bit surprised; in fact, he looked as if he had been waiting for it. He confirmed it when he spoke.

"The Real McCoy. Only a member of the Dahtre Family can do that," he said, picking up the burning gold. "This crest is the ancestral coat of arms of the first Pharaoh of the Dahtre Dynasty, Zakar II." Matthew enlarged the crest and hung it on the wall of the compartment for everyone to see. Then he began introducing everyone in the compartment.  
>"This is Jeff, my younger brother, and Jason's older brother." Matthew said, pointing to a blonde-haired young man who just as tall as him. Terel Jr. and Jack were twins and had snow white hair, which they had apparently dyed for losing a bet with a few friends at school the previous year. Candice and Michelle, the oldest of them all were in their final year at EISOM, had red-tinged brown hair, and were tall, buxom and very nice.<p>

They invited Imhosepto to sit between them, an offer he declined; girls giggled too much, he thought. Matthew introduced him to yet another set of twins when. They were the youngest, but were, as Matthew put it, a generation above the rest of them, not including a tall boy in the corner, who was their cousin. Draco Lotes was part of a family of Championship Racing Broomstick Makers, who boasted that they had better Braking Charms, more comfortable seats, and faster brooms.

Indeed, the Lotes Broomstick Company had better models than the Nimbus' Nimbus 2049, or the Hell Broom, which was deemed illegal, because its extreme speed was uncontrollable. About the only challengers they had were the makers of the Firebolt line, who had just released a prototype of the F15XS, Firebolt 15 X Series.  
>"Aunt Victoria and Virginya Roryn are going to be starting their first year at EISOM, along with Uncle Draco." Matthew said, pushing the prince into the seat beside Virginya, who was reading a book.<p>

Imhosepto couldn't see the title, but it must've been quite an amusing read, since she kept laughing quietly. Prince Imhosepto was immediately taken with Virginya Roryn; her hair was like a never-ending wave of brown; her blue eyes were looking at him, as if trying to read his thoughts.  
>"It is called Demon Lord of Karanda," she said, showing him the cover. "David Eddings is a very amusing author. He's all I read." Her voice was light and sweet, impossible to ignore. He completely ignored the strangeness of the fact that she had answered his unasked question.<p>

"I've got the entire Malloreon series at the palace in my Library," Imhosepto said. He did have all five, but he had only read the first two. "I wanted to read the Belgariad first, but I set it on fire, by mistake of course." Now that they had something to talk about that interested them both, they soon lost track of time.

They debated important points in the series, what they thought could be interesting if it were real, and even went so far as to draw sketches of what they though everyone looked like. More than once, Imhosepto caught Matthew watching him and Virginya with a knowing smile. Imhosepto was willing to admit he liked her, as long as nobody asked.

It was dark outside the confines of the speeding train, but inside, it was well lit thanks to the scores of wall lamps that provided a curiously white light that occasionally turned blue whenever someone passed. A few hours before, a few witches had pushed a few trays up and down the train, offering everyone sweets and snacks. The corridors were now littered with wrappers and half eaten snacks. Every ten feet, there was a sign hanging from the wall saying not to toss trash on the floors, but of course, children often ignore rules like that, thinking it was pointless since someone was being paid to clean the train anyway.

As Draco looked through the glass door into the hallway, he noticed a few students wrestling around, fighting. He was about to get up and see if he could find an adult to break it up, but someone had already come. He glanced at the boy whom Matthew called 'Prince Imhosepto'. He and Virginya were sitting side by side, reading a few of the Muggle books she had brought. He could tell by the way he talked to her that Imhosepto liked Virginya. Whenever the family would get together and go somewhere, boys were always hitting on Virginya and Victoria.

Virginya didn't appreciate that type of attention, and often knew what they were going to say and do even before they did, with her being a Thought-Watcher. Draco knew she was very powerful at Thought-Watching, so she must know what Imhosepto thought of her, but she either also liked him or didn't care. In either case, there was no harm, so Draco stopped spying on them and decided to pick a fight with Victoria.  
>"Hey, Vicky, is this yours?" he said loudly, holding up one of her shoes, which she had kicked off. She looked up and glared at him.<p>

"Give it here, right now." She said it with an even voice, but it chilled Draco's spine, all the same.  
>"No. I think I'll keep it." He said, waving it around, opening the compartment door and sprinting down the corridor. Victoria chased after him, shoeless, her socks making it hard to keep up with him and keep her balance. Draco looked back, grinning, to see her catching up before he turned and ran past her, back towards their compartment.<p>

He turned just in time to see her slip and fall. He laughed and walked back to help her up, keeping the shoe out of her reach. As soon as she was standing, she went for her shoe. Because Draco towered over her by about eight inches, and her arms were shorter, she couldn't reach it.

"I'm keeping it, remember? I'll give you a chance to get it back, if you do something for me." He said with mischievous grin. She made another grab for the shoe, but he was ready. He moved it up higher into the air; she kicked him in the knee, but he kept it out of her reach.  
>"You are mean, Draco. Give me the damn shoe." She said loud enough to make a few doors open as nosy students looked to see what was going on.<br>"No." he said, teasing her by tossing it into the air, catching it before she had a chance to grab it.

"Fine, what must I do?" she asked, sounding as if she might attack him.  
>"Make Candice slap Jason. That should be funny." He said, grinning. She drew her hand back so quickly, he didn't have time to move or block her. Her hand crashed against his face with such force, for a moment he thought he had Apparated in front of the train. He dropped the shoe, both hands going to his stinging face.<p>

"Ouch!" he screamed, not even caring that she had retaken possession of her shoe. He chased her all the way back to the compartment, where Victoria sat next to Matthew. Jason doubled over, laughing at the red handprint on the side of his face. Draco sat down in the corner, staring out the window wondering how much farther the school was. He heard Candice when she said it was time to put their robes on, but didn't do so right away.

Matthew looked over at Virginya and Imhosepto, making sure they were still getting along. Queen Alana had said to keep them together, that way they were familiar with each. Though she didn't come right out and say it, Matt gathered that somewhere down the line, Imhosepto and Virginya were going to be married, in the next several years. They were getting along very well, he saw.

They were now having a whispered argument about the books they were reading. He smiled to himself, seeing the beginnings of a long, special relationship. A knock on the door made him look up. A second year he remembered from the previous term was standing there, holding five scrolls.

He passed one to Matt, Jason, Jeff, Candice, and Terel. They were, of course the annual reminder of the meeting for the Prefects and Headboy and Headgirl. Candice had been elected Headgirl at the last meeting last year, and had been endorsed by the teachers.

The five of them got up to leave, but waited just long enough to made sure the others were getting along, and clipped on their badges before leaving. Matthew read Imhosepto's thoughts before leaving, and was satisfied that they were getting along better than it appeared.

He walked along behind the others, thinking to himself. Matt looked at his watch; it was about 9 o'clock, and that was pretty late to be beginning a meeting, since they would be at the train station in Thebia in an hour.

He sat in the back at the meeting, his mind heavy. From the way things were looking, he was going to have a very full year. But, he had accepted this responsibility at birth. He knew it, his mother knew it, his father was proud of it, and now it was time to fulfill his duty. No matter what, a Tendonin always accepts his responsibilities and honors his duties and promises.

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until Candice woke him up with a sharp kick, aimed for the groin; luckily, her aim was off and she only nailed him in the hamstring. It still hurt like hell. Why in the hell do women wear pointed shoes, he asked himself.

"Why did you flippin' do that?" he yelled, rubbing his leg. When he got up to leave, Candice stomped on his foot before running off to escort her wards. Matt had been put in charge of K1-K5, mostly First and Second Years, to be assisted by Karen Lovell, his

Prefect Counterpart, and girlfriend. He quickly emptied each of them, marching them out in single file. After checking that they were all out, he was going to have them group into five rows, but when he came back off the train, but Karen had already showed up and had them in line. She had her back turned, so he tried to sneak up behind her, happy to see her.

Of course, it didn't work. She seemed to always know when someone was behind her. She turned around quickly, and they bumped heads. She whined about not wanting a bruise, while he tried to laugh his off. She stood on her toes to kiss him before leading the students away.

Matt brought up the rear, making sure none of the students went astray. He looked back and saw Jason come off the train, leading his wards, K6-K10. He was arguing with a fellow Fifth Year about why Jason had been made Prefect and he hadn't.

"Because, your mama didn't sit on enough laps, now shut the fuck up and walk." Jason had a gift for telling people off. The kid whipped out his wand, but froze, looking ahead and seeing Matt. Nobody bothered his brothers while he was around, Matt knew. They seemed to think he was one of those Jinx-Happy idiots, just because he won more duels, thrice over, than he lost. Not to mention that Jason already had his wand out. The boy stuffed it back into his pocket and spat on the ground in front of Jason. That didn't sit well with Jason, and he expressed it in the only way he could think of.

"Scourgify," Jason said, pointing his wand into the kid's mouth. But that was just the beginning. "Locomotor Mortis! Furnunculus! Densaugeo!" he finished by spitting in his face and pushing him to the ground. The boy's teeth were about four inches already; he was covered in boils, and seemed to be drowning, due to the soap and water in his mouth that was being forced down his throat.

"Jason Tendonin!" Someone screeched from above. Matt looked up, along with everyone else. Suddenly, nobody moved or made a sound. Above them hovered the form of a hawk, but the older students knew better; above them, as always, was Professor Ellington, Potions Master. She spiraled down and changed form. The scowl on her face cowed everyone, including Jason, who was usually brazen as a bull. Matt decided he didn't want to stick around, so he motioned for Karen to keep moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Sorting Sands

Prince Imhosepto, lost in thought about what he had seen Jason do, didn't realize how far he had walked. They were out of the village of Thebia, but he couldn't see the school. He did, however, realized they were walking at an angle. He figured there must be an underground tunnel waiting for them, and sure enough, they entered a cave, brightly lit by a red glow from an unseen source.

There were a few doors, but they didn't go through them; they just continued walking. After about a half hour, they saw an opening up ahead. Imhosepto, by the atmosphere, could tell they were under a building of substantial mass. When he stepped out of the cave doorway with everyone else, the bright light burned his eyes.

"Is everyone here?" Asked the girl who had led them through the cave; Karen Lovell, her badge identified her. Everyone murmured they were there, their eyes still stinging from the sudden light.  
>"Good. This, everyone, is the Rear Entrance Hall of Egyptian International School of Magic. It is only used for deliveries and escorting First Years to their sorting. Second Years and up, you may go to the Great Hall."<p>

About half of the group went through a door to the right. Victoria and Virginya stood on either side of Imhosepto, though he wasn't sure who was who. He glanced behind him and saw Matt leaning against the doorway of the cave, talking to Jeff. They seemed to be arguing, but he couldn't hear what was being said.

"They're debating the classic 'Sound in the Woods'," One of the twins said. "They seem to think that the best way to start off the year is by having an argument that is totally pointless." Only Victoria spoke like that.  
>"What do you mean?" Imhosepto asked her, looking around the hall they were in.<br>"If there is a sound in the woods, but no one is there to hear it, does it count as a sound?" Virginya asked, wrapping a lock of hair around her finger.

Imhosepto thought it was stupid to argue about something like that, but decided to add something.  
>"If a deaf person doesn't hear you scream, does that mean you're not screaming?" he said. Victoria and Virginya looked at each other.<p>

"He's deep," Victoria said. She opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by the sound of a door opening, loudly.  
>"All First Years, please follow me." Said a friendly voice from behind them. Imhosepto turned to see who had spoken. Standing in a doorway was the oldest man he had ever seen, Imhosepto thought to himself.<p>

His hair and beard, which were as white as snow, were the only clue to his age. His face was unwrinkled and he had an unusual set of eyes. They were an interesting shade of orange. He gestured through the door and led them into the room. When Imhosepto passed him, the old man politely inclined his head.

"Your Highness," he said, shutting the door. Imhosepto nodded and looked around the room. There was another door, opposite the one they entered. There was a coat of arms on it. A golden crest embossed with a dog, a goat, a horse, and two wolves, one black and one white, each animal after the initials of the school, EISOM. In the center of they room, there was a small table. There were no chairs, just a pile of sand in a silver rimmed bowl. Imhosepto looked at the old man, who was now standing next to the table.

"This, everyone, is the Sorting Room. It is in this room that it will be decided where you will be placed," he said, smiling at the cluster of students around him. "Here at Egyptian International School of Magic, we have four houses. They are, Skhrodgen, Bravard, Kalok, and, of course, Dahtre." Alana had told Imhosepto that one of the houses was named after one of his ancestors; Zakar Dahtre I. Imhosepto had heard the Legend of the Two Dahtre Brothers, but he didn't believe it. No one could be powerful enough to banish someone to a three millennia slumber. The old man was now introducing himself.

"My name is Professor Jayarey D'tara. Here at the school, I teach Transfiguration, which means I'll be seeing some of you tomorrow. I'm also the Deputy Headmaster and the Head of Dahtre House. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering how you're going to be sorted. Every school of magic around the world has a unique way of sorting new students. At Hogwarts, you put on Gryffindor's old hat; at Merlin's Academy, you pull a sword out of stone. You get the general idea. Well, here we have something a little more complex." He stopped for a moment, looking at Victoria, who was squinting at him.

"Please, don't do that, Ms. Roryn." He said, a little more bass in his voice this time. Imhosepto glanced at her; from what he saw, she wasn't doing anything.  
>"Yes, sir." She said through clenched teeth. They stared at each other for a moment before Professor D'tara went on.<p>

"Now, as I was saying, here we have this pile of sand," he said, pointing at the table. "This is no ordinary pile of sand, however. Would someone like to volunteer to help me demonstrate how it works?" At this, everyone stepped back. Draco, however, stepped forward, eyeing the sand with curiosity.

"Ah, Mr. Lotesan, very well. It's very simple. Just grab a handful of this sand and squeeze it." Professor D'tara instructed. Draco reached for the sand and scooped some up. He squeezed it for a moment before there was any effect. The room became deathly cool, as if a wind of ice were blowing through. After several moments, the sensation passed. Draco's robes had turned blue, and he was wearing black grip gloves.

"You have been sorted into Dahtre House, Mr. Lotesan. You may go. The Dahtre table has the black covering." Professor D'tara said, gesturing toward the other door. Draco nodded and looked back at Victoria and Virginya as he opened the door.

Everyone caught a brief glimpse of the large Hall beyond the doorway; it was very noisy and there must've been over a thousand students. But the door closed behind him and the room was silent once more. Professor D'tara chuckled cheerfully and waved his hand, pulling a scroll out of nowhere. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up and do as you just saw Mr. Lotesan do," he paused to unroll and read the scroll. "Maria Aiden." To his surprise, Imhosepto stepped aside not for a girl, but a boy who answered to Professor D'tara's call.

He scooped up some sand and it became cold once more. His robes were now red and he was wearing gold gloves; he'd been sorted into Bravard House. As Aiden went out into the noisy Great Hall, Imhosepto put his crown on. His mother made him promise to wear it for the first week of school. After the first few students were sorted, Imhosepto didn't pay too much attention to the sorting; his feet were beginning to hurt and he wanted to sit down. He began wondering what he would learn the next day; he was really interested in learning Elementism, but was sure that it was a class for the older students.

He came to his senses when Professor D'tara called for "James Conrad!" who roughly brushed past everyone as he strutted to table. He was sorted very quickly. The moment his hand touched the sand Imhosepto could feel his blood freeze. Conrad's robes instantly turned yellow and he was wearing the trademark white grip gloves. Someone snickered and Conrad turned to scan the crowd, his stare landing on Imhosepto.

With a very slight movement, his eyes shot up to the crown. With a sneer, he turned to face the door. He raised his hand and it opened without him touching. The door slammed behind him and the ringing echo was the only sound for a moment.  
>"Interesting," Professor D'tara murmured to himself. The room remained silent for a moment, everyone staring at Imhosepto's crown.<p>

"Let's move on, now. Prince Imhosepto Dariaka Zakar Jdefreh Dahtre XXXXXXXVIII!" Imhosepto stepped up to the table, ignoring the whispering and pointing. He looked up at Professor D'tara, who nodded. He scooped up the sand and squeezed it. He could feel an immense power surging through his veins.

It gave off the sensation of flying, although he knew his feet were firmly on floor. He looked down at his now-gloved hand. The glove was rapidly changing from black to silver to gold to white. For nearly a quarter of an hour, the only sound in the room was the sound of everyone breathing. Then, the color changing suddenly stopped and the gloves were black and his robes were blue. Imhosepto felt different as he turned to the door.

Instead of opening it, he walked right through it. He knew it wasn't good to show off, but it seemed appropriate to answer when challenged, and he had been challenged by Conrad. The Great Hall was a long, high-ceilinged room, with a long table at the head of the room, at which about a dozen teachers were seated.

The other four tables were about ten times as long as the Staff Table. They were Black, White, Silver and Gold. There were thousands of students seated at the House Tables. The Dahtre table was the farthest from where he stood, so he turned left and took the short route around the tables.

He sat down next to Jason, who looked totally pissed off. He thought no one was sitting on the other side of Jason, but Draco had been leant over, picking something up. In the time it took for him to get to the table, Imhosepto realized, four more students had been sorted. One went to each house. The girl who came to Dahtre House, Stephanie Hart, sat down across from Draco, blushing. She seemed very happy about something. Draco looked up at her and she blushed a deeper red.  
>"Didn't I tell you?" Draco asked sarcastically.<br>"Surely you didn't expect me to believe you, did you?" she said, averting her dark brown eyes from his.

"Whether you did or not, you didn't have to push me off that cliff, you know." Draco leaned over to see past her, looking at the door of the Sorting Chamber. Another student was coming through; a small boy with spiked, blood-red hair went to Bravard House. The remainder of the sorting took about three more hours, Imhosepto estimated. He also noticed that the other Houses got more new students than Dahtre House. By the time all the new students had been sorted, it was well past midnight.  
>"Does it usually take this long?" he asked Candice as she sat down across from him.<p>

"There are always about two hundred new students a year, so it will take time to get them all sorted. The Sorting is also the Awakening of your hidden potential." She said, pushing her hair out of her face.  
>"What do you mean, 'Hidden Potential'?" Imhosepto asked, leaning forward to hear her better.<p>

"I don't think you'll understand." The superiority in her voice really irked Imhosepto, but he went on.  
>"I'm here to learn, not to be told I won't understand." He stared directly into her eyes, watching her break. Not even his mother knew he could do this. This ability was partly why he usually got his way.<p>

So, Candice explained the Awakening. She was right in warning him he wouldn't understand, but he pretended to. Imhosepto's stomach was beginning to hurt a little and he was tired. Just as he was about to ask Candice when Dinner would start, two great steel doors, which he had not seen upon entering, burst open and the area around the door filled up with fake fog. Imhosepto knew the fog was a sham because he couldn't smell it.

Through the fog, they saw five shadows. One was quite obviously a girl; Imhosepto could tell by the way she walked. The four guys were big. As they entered the Great Hall, Imhosepto could better see them. Strapped around the waist of all five of them were, for want of better terminology, Wrestling Belts, unlike any Imhosepto had ever seen.

At home, in the Palace, Imhosepto's mother allowed him to watch Wrestling in the Muggle Room. He had been watching all the popular brands since he was five, so he knew most of the popular wrestlers of the day. In the Muggle World, most of the championship belts were made of metal and leather, with the metal painted gold.

Now, Imhosepto had seen enough gold to tell that the belts the five students were wearing were made of real gold. He could even tell what title was which. Two of the guys had Tag Team titles, the third guy had a Heavyweight belt, and the last had an X-Division title. The girl had the Woman's championship. Imhosepto wasn't one to insult others, but he was sure that if he looked at this girl long enough, he would go blind.  
>"Wench!" he heard Candice say under her breath, staring a hole through the girl with the title.<p>

"Excuse me?" Imhosepto said, wondering what Candice meant.  
>"That wench took that belt from me last year, in a fluke, and now she's parading around with it," Candice explained through clenched teeth. "It's not even about the title. Its how she won it that I don't like."<br>"What happened?" he asked carefully, seeing how angry Candice was becoming.  
>"Do you know what steroids are?"<p>

"Yes."  
>"Well, Susie there was addicted to them. That's how she got so ugly. They messed her up badly. We used to be friends but she started taking them and I told her it was a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen. So, I told Professor D'tara and she got in trouble. In my fourth year, I had won it in a ladder match against Trish Mackson, ending her seven year reign. Last year was when Susie began using steroids, saying they would make her, never mind that part.<p>

"Anyway, to get back at me for snitching on her, for her own good I might add, she convinced Professor D'tara to make me put the belt on the line in Last Woman Standing Match. The effects of the steroids had not yet worn off, so of course, she won. Any Performance-Enhancing drugs are illegal, but there's no way to prove she had been using them, so I didn't get a rematch." By the time she finished, the students had gone to their respective tables and sat down. Up at the staff table, all but the middle seat was full. The Headmaster had yet to appear. After a while, Professor D'tara stood up and began speaking.

"As we can see, the Headmaster will not be joining us tonight. However, we still have a few announcements to give." As he began giving the announcements, Imhosepto paid no attention. For a moment, he even fell asleep.  
>"Wake up, the feast is starting." Candice said, tapping him on the shoulder. Imhosepto could hear the tables groaning under the weight of the feast. Imhosepto spotted a chocolate cake and cut himself a hefty slice.<p>

"No, I'll lead, you follow from the back." Candice told Jason as they were leaving the Great Hall and heading to the Dahtre Building. Jason had been put on probation for his actions earlier in the night. They trooped outside into the rear grounds of the main building, walking toward the farthest building. Imhosepto was at the front of the group, walking beside Candice. He had been thinking about what she said at dinner.  
>"Candice?" he said, getting her attention.<br>"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you plan on trying to get your title back this year?" he asked.  
>"No. Even without the drugs, Susie is still stronger than I am." Her tone was regretful.<br>"I could train you."  
>"I doubt that."<br>"Whatever, but I'm going after that X-Division title." Imhosepto had a smug smile on his face; he had an advantage over most of the students.

He had been studying Martial Arts since he was four. He had a brown belt in jujitsu, also.  
>"Marko isn't just going to hand you the belt, you know."<br>"I'm not going to ask for it." They had arrived at the Dahtre Building now and Candice was waiting for something. Off in the distance, they heard a bell chiming. Imhosepto checked his watch; it was 3 o'clock.

Candice pulled her cloak off and took out her wand. She tapped the building twice and a door appeared. It opened on its own and she gestured them inside. Inside, the walls were painted black and the lights were a laminate blue. They were in a long hall, at the end of which was the Dahtre Common Room.  
>"All first Years go to the second floor and find your room. Second Years and up, you know where your rooms are so get to them. I must warn you all that anyone out of their room after four AM tonight will be given a detention." Candice said, turning to face the entire group.<p>

When everyone started toward the stairs, she turned on the spot and disappeared. Imhosepto found his room halfway down the corridor of the second floor. Next to each door was a small message board, for leaving messages when someone wasn't in their room. He noticed his door was of a better quality wood than the rest and that his nameplate was made of real gold. He went to open it but there was no knob. Some of the doors in the Palace were like this; to open them, you had to tell them to OPEN. He tried that.

"Open." He said to it, with no effect. He wondered if it was a contact door. He put his hand on the door and repeated the verbal command, this time, successfully opening the door. After entering and closing the door, he looked around. All of his things had already been delivered. He kicked his shoes off and placed them beside the door.

There was a large window with black curtains, a black four-poster bed with the curtains open, an oak desk, wardrobe, dresser and nightstand, and another door, leading to his private bathroom. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. The tiles and towels were, of course, black. So were the toilet, sink, tub, and the shower areas. After his shower, he climbed into the bed and saw that it had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. He fell asleep quite quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Imhosepto versus Candice

Imhosepto woke about noon, his head heavy. He dressed and was on his way down to the Common Room when he saw Draco Lotes, cornered by the two guys they saw enter the Great Hall with the Tag Team belts the previous evening. At first, they were just talking, but then one of them punched Draco in the stomach. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. Imhosepto ran down the hall, coming to stop them from ganging up on him.

One of them saw him coming and threw his arm to try and clothesline Imhosepto. He ducked under his arm and smashed his elbow into his back. The other boy saw this and tried to jump in, but Imhosepto jumped into the air and hit him with a Spinning Roundhouse Kick. He fell to the floor, knocked-out. The other guy got up and looked from Imhosepto to his partner.

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life! We are the last people whose attention you want to get! Both of you had better meet us in the Ring tomorrow at noon!" He yelled at them before helping his partner up and carrying him away.  
>"Are you alright, Draco?" Imhosepto asked concernedly, lifting him to his feet.<br>"I think so." Draco answered weakly, still struggling to breathe.  
>"What's going on?" Someone said above them. They looked up and saw Candice walking toward them.<p>

"The Conrad's attacked one of them, and the other kid came to help." Someone in the background supplied. Candice kneeled beside Draco. His breathing was still labored.  
>"You there, Jenny, take Draco to the Nurse. Prince Imhosepto, you come with me." She led him from the Common Room and once outside, she began questioning him.<br>"Prince Imhosepto,"  
>"My name is Imhosepto, not Prince Imhosepto. The Prince part is a title."<br>"Fine, I'll reframe from saying Prince, if that is your Highness's wish. You fought Tony and Clarq by yourself?"

"Yes."  
>"And didn't get hurt?"<br>"No."  
>"Why?"<br>"They were about to gang up on Draco."  
>"How were you able to fight both of them and win?"<br>"I have a brown belt in Judo-style fighting." At this, she stopped to think. After a moment she asked a few more questions.  
>"How would you like to join the Wrestling Division?" she asked him, walking toward a large building.<p>

"How would I go about doing that?" he asked, walking beside her. He had wanted to join since last night. He really wanted that X-Division belt.  
>"We're going to talk to the Board. By the way, when do you turn eleven?" she asked him as they were entering the building.<br>"Tomorrow." He answered, looking around.

"Good."  
>The lobby had a desk, empty at the moment, and a large fountain shooting water into the air. She led him up to the third floor. At the end of the hall, they knocked on a door labeled Wrestling Division Board of Governors Room. An old man opened the door, a grin staining him.<p>

"Ah, Ms. Tendonin, come to ask for a rematch, have you?" he asked in teasing tone.  
>"I have a new trainer and he wants to be on the active roster." Candice told him, pushing her hair out of her face. The old man gave Imhosepto a quick looking-over.<br>"This kid is your trainer? You can't be serious." He sounded quite amused.  
>"Do I look like I'm kidding? Prince Imhosepto here just took on Tony and Clarq by himself."<p>

"Those two buffoons couldn't fight their way out of wet paper bag, let alone fight off someone trained in the Martial Arts!" The old man said with a laugh.

"Candice, let's just go. He's obviously not going to let me join." Imhosepto cut in, turning to leave.  
>"I thought you wanted a shot at the X-Division belt, Imhosepto?" Candice said, baiting him. He turned to face the old man.<p>

"I'll tell you what. If he can beat you in an Inter-Gender match later on today, I'll present this to rest of the Governors. And don't think about trying to throw the match; we know what you are capable of, so losing intentionally will disqualify the both of you. That said, enjoy the first day of your Free Week." He shut the door and Imhosepto and Candice descended the stairs, entering a room on the second floor.

Imhosepto knew he could beat Candice, but he didn't like Inter-Gender matches; they never turned out fair.  
>"The Inter-Gender matches you see on Television are staged. Ours will be real," she told him. "Now, what do you want your Ring Name to be?" Imhosepto hadn't thought much about a Ring Name.<p>

"Can't I use my real name?" he asked, sitting in the chair she pointed to. She sat down behind the desk, reaching for a form.  
>"Sure, you can. Ring attire? Long tights, short tights, or half-leg style?"<br>"Long tights." He said. She wrote that down and continued.

"Shirtless or A-Style?"  
>"A-Style."<br>"Color?"  
>"I want black. And, I want to use the same type of gloves as the ones that we get when we're sorted."<br>"Ok, that's fine. Black boot's, also?" she smiled as he described what he wanted to wear while in the ring. An hour later, they had a complete set of ring attire. Now, they just needed to make it. She took care of that quickly and told him to put it on in the men's locker room, down the hall.

He put it on, but felt something was missing. He went back to the office where Candice was waiting. Matt, Jeff and Jason were also there. When he entered, Candice giggled and turned her back. Matt pointed his wand at him and silently cast a Charm. Now, Imhosepto knew what had been missing; a jockstrap.  
>"Is that better?" Matt asked him, obviously amused by what Imhosepto was wearing.<br>"Much." Imhosepto said graciously; now he could walk straight. Candice turned around and began talking.

"Imhosepto, we've decided to try to go after all of the belts this year, and since you want the X-Division belt, we want you to join our stable." She said, leaning back in the chair.  
>"Of course, but I have one request." Imhosepto said, grinning.<br>"What do you want, Imhosepto?" Candice asked, rolling her eyes.  
>"I want a removable cape to go with this." He said, spinning in a circle. She gave him a black cape.<p>

"Who in the hell are you, Wizardman?" Jason said, looking at the cape. Candice scolded him.  
>"I will Jinx your mouth closed, if I hear you talk that way again. Now, let's go to the ring to train up for this year."<p>

Imhosepto watched as Candice and Jeff showed him some basic moves that he could use. He knew them, of course, but Candice said for him to watch before practicing them. He hated being told what to do, but Candice was helping him, so he had no choice.  
>"Come here, Imhosepto," Candice called to him. He climbed in and stood in front of her as she pointed. "Body-Slam me." She instructed. He looked at her for a moment, wondering if she was serious.<br>"What?" he said in askance.

"We have to practice for our match. I want to help you get into the Division, but I'm not going to make it easy for you, and you'll be disqualified if you don't use any holds. So again, Body-Slam me." There was nothing else for it, so Imhosepto quickly moved in and slammed her. Jeff whistled from in the stands as Imhosepto helped Candice to her feet and apologized.

"Ok, that was good, but it could be better. Try it again." she said, righting herself. He slammed her several more times until she was satisfied with how he did it. Next, they worked on striking. That was his weak area; he didn't want to hit her. So, she had to provoke him. She had longer legs than he did, so she could stand farther away from him and still kick him. At first, Imhosepto simply blocked her.

"Fight back, Imhosepto. I told you, I'm not going to give you the match." She teased, irritating him. He jumped forward, catching her off guard. He turned a quarter of an inch and nailed her with a perfect Roundhouse Sidekick. Her eyes rolled upward as she fell back, not moving. Jason climbed into the ring, laughing.

"Finally, someone knocks her out. Here, you've won this." He said, holding a large jingling bag of gold out. Imhosepto pushed it away and kneeled beside Candice, frowning at the swelling knot on her forehead.

"That's going to hurt really bad when she wakes up." He murmured. Jeff climbed in and sat her up.  
>"Hey Matt, remember what she did to you when Kent knocked you out?" he said to Matthew as he too entered the ring. Matt raised an eyebrow as he pulled out his wand. With a delicate flick of the wrist, he made a small cauldron appear, bubbling thickly, like mud. Imhosepto recognized the potion as Polyjuice. Jason grinned as he pulled out his wand and a small tube of hair.<p>

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Imhosepto said, backing away.  
>"She started it, and we are strong believers in the old saying, "Eye for an Eye"." Jeff informed him, taking the tube of hair from Jason and dumping it into the cauldron. At once, the potion turned a disgusting shade of orange.<br>"What are you doing?" Everyone quickly turned to see who had snuck up on them. It was Michelle, Candice's older twin. She looked at each of them in turn before repeating herself.

"Michelle, remember what Candice did to me last year when I lost my last match of the year by KO?" Matt said, not meeting her eyes. For a moment, Imhosepto thought Matt was afraid of Michelle. Her wand hung loosely from her left hand as she raised both hands over her head, mussing her hair. That's when Imhosepto knew something was up; her wand was pointed at Candice's motionless body. He noticed her grip tighten slightly, as well.

"I do. What is your point? Tell me, did Karen's body feel different, touching her from the inside?" She said, lowering her hands and winking at Imhosepto. Imhosepto stole a glance at where Candice had been, but Michelle had replaced her with a dummy. A very good one, too. The others didn't seem to notice.

"That's none of your business, unless you want me to tell father that you and John were, ah, experimenting, with Polyjuice Potion," Matt fired back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Wizard Wireless Cellular. Candice turned on the spot, disappearing. "I knew she'd see things my way, since she doesn't want that kind of information floating around." Everyone turned back to the dummy. Jason was the first to realize it was a dummy.

"What the-?" he began, but was cut off by Jeff.  
>"It's a dummy, again." he said, kicking it roughly in the head.<br>"Michelle took her while she was talking," Imhosepto said, picking the dummy up. "Do you think you could animate this so I could practice on it?" he asked hopefully. Jeff flicked his wand at it; at once, the dummy began struggling to get out of Imhosepto's grip. The three Tendonins laughed as they climbed out of the ring to sit in the stands and watch.

Imhosepto thought about doing a choke-slam, but Candice had longer legs than him, and they hung lower when she was lifted. He was able to suplex her, but that wasn't very affective. The B-2-B Suplex had more of an impact, but he didn't like it.

The Spinebuster was very effective, but took a lot of effort. He sent the dummy running at the ropes. When it came back, he quickly hooked his arm beneath the shoulder, and leaned backwards for a modified Northern Lights Suplex. He stayed in that position for a moment, thinking. He could make the move better, he knew. He decided to try to do a double Northern Lights Suplex.

To do this, he knew, he had keep his momentum going and stay in motion when he leaned backwards and when his feet touched the mat after the flip, lift her and do it again. Of course, it turned out differently than the way he had saw it in his head. He didn't have enough momentum to keep the motion after the first slam. So, to fix this, he sent the dummy at the ropes, and when it came back he used the added momentum to his advantage. This time, it worked, but it was too slow for his liking. He kept practicing until he liked it.

Next, he worked on rear maneuvers. The rear suplex, for all its glory, is a very stupid move, he found. He tried the rear finisher of the old Instant Classic, Christian Cage, the Unprettier. That didn't turn out very well on the first attempt, so he practiced that, as well. When he finally took a break, he realized he had been practicing for over four hours. At some point, Draco had come into the arena and joined Matt, Jeff, and Jason in the stands. The four of them came ringside to compliment Imhosepto as he climbed out, reaching for a bottle of Wizard Water.

"Now you're ready for a real match," Jason said, patting him on the shoulder. "But be warned, Jeff will not going to go easy on you."  
>"I'm nowhere near ready." Imhosepto protested as Jeff climbed in the ring, beckoning him back in. Imhosepto got in and shrugged, figuring that if they wanted to have match right now, then so be it. Jeff sent him to the ropes and when he came back, he tried to do a Samoan Drop, but Imhosepto had low center of gravity. Instead, Imhosepto took him down with DDT.<p>

Jeff recovered from that quickly and went on the offense with a Dropkick. Imhosepto couldn't move quickly enough, so he ended up on the mat. His handspring was perfect as he jumped to his feet, hitting Jeff with a modified Bicycle Kick. Jeff fell into the corner, unable to avoid the Spear that Imhosepto followed up with.

As Jeff was getting up, Imhosepto ran at the ropes, springing back at Jeff, who countered with a Choke slam. Jeff went up on the turnbuckle. He flipped backwards for a double Moonsault. Imhosepto was unable to get out of the way, still winded from that choke slam, so Jeff landed perfectly, pinning him for the Five Count.

"If I can get Lilandon with that last move, the Heavyweight belt is as good as mine." He said, helping Imhosepto to his feet. Matt and Jason voiced their agreement.  
>"Hey, if were going to have a stable, we have a few things that need to be decided." Jason said, standing in the ring.<p>

"Like what?" Matt asked, turning to look over at Draco, who remained in the stands.  
>"A good name, for one thing," Jason replied, summoning a magical notebook.<br>"How about, the Clique?" Matt offered, uninterestedly. Jason slowly turned to look at him, frowning. The three Tendonins spit possible names back and forth about ten minutes until Imhosepto came up with something.

"How about Evolution Elite, guys?" Imhosepto suggested wildly. Everyone looked at him. "You know, like HHH, Batista, Orton, and Flair? Real classic stuff and they were awesome. We could even use the old theme by Motorhead." After a small discussion, they all agreed to be Evolution. They were finishing the idea when they heard footsteps.

As the sound grew closer, the three Tendonins recognized the tapping pattern of the footsteps. Before they could warn Imhosepto, Candice came from the side corridor, looking ready to commit murder.  
>"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, MATTHEW TENDONIN!" she bellowed, lunging toward the ring. She flew threw the ropes; he Apparated away just in time. She screamed and stomped her foot. She prepared to Apparate, but stopped just long enough to tell Jason that their parents would be at the school tomorrow, and cast a sympathetic look at Jeff, who became jumpy at the mention of their parents. Imhosepto watched as she spun, her hair swirling through the air. She had beautiful hair, he said to himself, staring at the spot she vacated.<br>"Well, come on, you guys. We can't let her kill him." Jason said, beckoning Draco from the stands. They quietly left the arena in search of Matt and Candice.

Jeff sat in the front row waiting for Candice's match against Imhosepto, which he knew would be starting any moment. Sure enough, the ring announcer climbed into the ring and began introducing them.  
>"Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready?" he said in a loud, resonating voice. The crowd screamed 'Yes We Are!' and he continued.<p>

"The following match is an Inter-Gender bout. If Candice Tendonin wins, she get a Woman's Championship rematch, however, if her opponent win's, he will enter the active Roster and Candice Tendonin will get a Woman's title, anywhere, anyway, anytime, of her choosing," He let that sink in before continuing. "Hailing from the United Kingdom, the second longest reigning Woman's Champion in this school's history, weighing in at 154lbs, Candice Tendonin!"

Candice's music, The Reeling by Passion Pit, started up a moment before she came through the curtain. She looked like she was still pissed off from earlier, but she had business to take care. She made her way to the ring, a pseudo-smile on her face. Her music died down and the announcer began introducing Imhosepto.

"From Alexandria, Egypt, weighing 74kg, Prince Imhosepto Dahtre!" he said enthusiastically. When Imhosepto's started, it was nothing like Jeff expected. Not only was it a classic song, it was All-American Rejects – It Ends Tonight. Imhosepto waited until the climax at the beginning of the song to come through the curtain. He stood on the ramp, looking down to where Candice stood in the ring. Unlike Candice, Imhosepto didn't look too happy about the match, Jeff noticed.

He walked down the ramp, smooth and slow. Jeff had to admit, for a rookie, Imhosepto had pomp, and good pomp, too. The bell was about to be rung, but the announcer stopped them from ringing.  
>"Would everyone please rise, and welcome our Special Guest Observer," he said, surprising everyone, but they rose nonetheless. "From Cairo, Egypt, she is the longest reigning Woman's Champion this school has ever seen, please welcome Queen Alana Dahtre!" her theme was, go figure, Go Figure by Everlife. How ironic, Jeff thought.<p>

He hadn't met Imhosepto's mother with Matt and Jason, he had hurried onto the train. She was tall and very beautiful, he saw. She looked to the ring, smiling. She remained on the ramp, standing. The bell rung and the match began. Candice quickly suplexed Imhosepto. He got up, but didn't go on the offense. Candice yelled for him to fight back. When he didn't respond, she leaned over the top rope, telling the Head of the Board to make it a No-DQ match.

The announcer called it and Candice walked back to Imhosepto. She said something, and he whipped her towards the ropes. He looked like he was going to try to B2B suplex her, but she brought her foot right up to his crotch, nailing him perfectly. He dropped to his knees, and she took this time to climb the turnbuckle. She back flipped off. Imhosepto had already recovered from her previous blow and hurried out of the way. She landed on her face, and as she was getting up, Imhosepto speared her. He went for the pin, but she kicked him in the head.

She got behind him and wrapped her arms around him, getting ready for her rear special, the German suplex. Imhosepto quickly reversed it and got behind her. He hooked her arms and slammed her to the mat with a Full Nelson Slam. Candice tried to get up, but Imhosepto pinned her for the five count and it was over. The crowd screamed their approval as Imhosepto helped Candice to her feet. Matthew, Jason, and Jeff Apparated down to the ring. Jeff took a microphone and made the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're looking at the next great unit in EISOM Wrestling, D Generation X!" he yelled into the mic, his voice filling the arena. They stood in the ring, showboating, for want of a better term, for a few moments. As they exited the squared circle, their team theme began, drowned out by the applause from the crowd. Alana was waiting on the ramp for Imhosepto. She congratulated him on his victory and on getting into the Wrestling Division. Of course, she had an arrière-pensée for coming, as well.

"The Ethiopians have contacted us, asking for us to intervene in their impending war with the Libya." She said once they were alone in the conference room in the Main Building.  
>"I don't see why they are going to war." Imhosepto said, leaning back in his chair.<br>"Sit up straight, my son. It's over the Revari mines. The Libyan Government refused Ethiopia's request for permission to mine in their territory, so they declared war on Libya." She recounted, pulling out a sheet of parchment. Imhosepto looked at it, and then pushed it away.

"Why should we interfere in their war? If they feel that this is a necessary reason to suit up for battle, so be it, I say." Imhosepto said frankly. Alana frowned, not expecting this reaction.  
>"We must prevent a war between bordering provinces, Imhosepto. If the fighting spills out onto Egyptian land, we will have to join the fight on the field instead of in the conference room. What is your decision? Shall we talk peace into them?" she pushed the parchment back towards him. He looked at it again, this time reading it word for word.<p>

"What are the Magicals doing? Are they going to involve themselves?" he asked his mother, looking up.  
>"They're going to remain neutral, but only for so long. If it gets out of hand, they will have to join the battle, and then we will have to step in. It's better to stop this war before it get fully off the ground." Alana said, sighing. Imhosepto thought for a moment.<p>

"What are our laws on annexation?" he asked his mother, a plan forming in his head.  
>"I'm not sure, but I can find out from Uncle Viko. What are you getting at, Imhosepto?" she peered at him, trying to see his thoughts. Imhosepto wished she would just let him say it instead of her taking a look into his head.<p>

"That may work, but the Ethiopians still need an answer on their Peace Talks Request." She said. Imhosepto signed the parchment.  
>"If they go to war, I will annex them. I don't have time to worry about petty wars." He stated fiercely, rising from the chair.<br>"They have rights, Imhosepto. You can't just assume control of their territory because you don't like their reasons for war." Queen Alana warned.

"Mother, please don't patronize me. We are the dominant force on this continent, and at the United Nations Conference, we represent Africa by 78. We have authority over everyone else on this continent. Now, that is my final word. If they go to war over the Revari, they will become an Egyptian Province. If they try to rebel, they will become an unbordered part of Egypt." Imhosepto, stood up from the table, hugged his mother as she rose, said his goodbyes and left the room. Queen Alana stared after him, smiling fondly.  
>"Perhaps he'll be as good as you were, Dariaka." She whispered before she too, left the room.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 An Unexpected Gift

Victoria and Virginya sat at the Dahtre table in the Great Hall, eating supper. Virginya had Tuna, which Victoria despised. Victoria had a Scot Style Turkey Salad Sandwich. They both had a small bowl of soup, but hadn't touched them yet. Virginya ate slowly, not in a rush like her twin. Victoria kept telling her to hurry up, but to no avail.  
>"Vicky, what time is it?" Virginya asked, leaning over to see Victoria's wrist.<p>

"Ginny, hurry up, I don't feel like sitting around watching you eat all night." Victoria said, moving her wrist. Just as she was about to get up and head back to the Dahtre Building without her, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Victoria looked around to see her nephews Matt, Jeff, and Jason enter with the young prince they had met yesterday, Imhosepto. He had changed out of his wrestling attire, she saw. Now, he had on a pair of jeans with a plain t-shirt. The four of them spotted Vicky and Ginny and came over to sit down. Imhosepto sat directly across from Virginya.

"Hello, Virginya." He said, a slight nervousness lying under his tone.  
>"Your Highness," Virginya said, smiling across the table at him, a strange look on her face that Victoria had never seen her wear.<br>Vicky looked in his thoughts to see what he was thinking, and was surprised. She couldn't read his thoughts. She looked at her twin, and saw her looking at Imhosepto. She must be reading his thoughts, Vicky said to herself.

Next, she read his power and nearly fell off of the seat. Imhosepto was stronger than anyone she had ever met, including cousin Terel, Minister of Magic in the United Kingdom. His MPL was over one million. Victoria knew her own to be about 20,000, which high for the average first year. For no reason, she checked her twin's Magical Power Level. Vicky wasn't sure if she was still sane. The reading she got from Virginya was over one million, as well. Victoria had never read Ginny, but she didn't expect her to be so powerful.

"Is something wrong, Victoria?" Vicky hadn't realized she was staring at Imhosepto.  
>"Vicky," she corrected, sipping her half-sake. Technically speaking, it was still an alcoholic beverage, but it wasn't strong enough to cause any problem, so the students were allowed to have some. Vicky wasn't really paying any attention to her surroundings, so she didn't notice Candice until she rapped her on the shoulder.<br>"Move over, please, Aunt Vicky." she requested, and Victoria obliged. Candice looked down the table at her brothers, rolling her eyes at them.

"Men and meat, nothing can separate them," She commented as Jeff loaded his plate with ribs. Jason was going to town on a plate of steak. Vicky watched him, amused. Jason was such a perfectionist when it came to his food. He tapped his wand on the table, making a small bottle of W1 Sauce, the Wizard version of A1 Steak sauce, appear. She laughed as he took a bite and bit his tongue, in a rush. He heard her and responded with another wave of his wand. She didn't feel any different, so she went to tease him about not being able to do it correctly, but her voice came out very high-pitched.

"What did you do to me, Jason!" she screamed, her now tiny voice comical. The few students who heard her laughed momentarily before returning to their meal. She turned to Candice, looking for help.  
>"Aren't you going to do something?" she asked shrilly. Candice shook her head, the corners of her perfect lips curved.<p>

"Not my fight, Vicky." She said, eating a forkful of her Brazilian Salad.  
>"Jason, fix my voice!" Victoria was seriously angry, now. Jason looked down the table at her, grinning, sauce dripping from his chin. Just as Victoria was about to throw a spoon at him, Michelle, her oldest niece, Apparated right behind Jason, frowning. She tapped him the shoulder and he spun around his wand floating to his hand. He dropped it when he saw Michelle.<p>

"What do you want, MC?" he asked pompously, grinning wider.  
>"Fix Aunt Victoria's voice. Now," She demanded calmly. Jason glanced from her to Vicky.<br>"Make me." He said, standing up, looking down at her. Michelle pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and looked up into her younger brother's face. Vicky smiled, she liked a good fight. Jason raised his hand, palm facing Michelle.

"Don't do it, Jason," Jeff warned. "You're already on the fire for the train incident." Jason tilted his hand and unleashed a hurricane on Michelle. She went shooting across the Great Hall, blasting through the stone walls. Everyone cheered, until they saw Michelle float back through the smashed hole in the wall. She clapped her hands together and sent a canon of water at Jason, who dodged it by pulling up a stone wall. Jason pointed his finger and attacked her with a fire beam, which she stopped by diverting it with air.

"Enough!" said loud, deep voice. In the doorway stood a short man with golden hair and beard. He didn't look too imposing, but Victoria could tell his presence demanded a certain amount of respect. He face was angry, but after a moment, he smiled.  
>"Mr. and Ms. Tendonin, you know the rules. No Elemental Duels outside the Thunder Zone." He said kindly, as he took out his wand and repaired the damaged wall. He tucked it away and turned back to them.<p>

"Please return to your seats, I have an important announcement to make." He said as he headed to the staff table, standing in front of the empty seat in the middle.  
>"First, I apologize for my absence yesterday. I had a very important meeting with some important people. Now, I would like to welcome everyone to the start of what is going to be a memorable year. I have just come from another meeting today. This year, we here at Egyptian International School of Magic will play host to the 394th Intercontinental Wizard School Games!" He announced to great applause as the school screamed their approval.<p>

Vicky had heard about the IWSG before, and now it was happening again! The Hall quieted down as the man who was obviously Headmaster went on.  
>"This year, six schools will be participating. They are, Egyptian International School of Magic, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Davidson Academy, Karlyelra Institute, and Falcon Academy. So, that's Egypt, Europe, America and Japan. Now, I want to tell you something else, as well. We will not have another accident like last time, is that understood?"<p>

"Yes, Headmaster Jaxana!" was the unanimous reply. The Headmaster looked around the room, his face kind, but serious.  
>"Now, you will notice upon leaving this building that there are several new Dorm Complexes. These are where our guests will sleep, among other things, during their stay. They will, if they like, have meals here with us in the Great Hall. I want you all to welcome them as if they were family. If they ask where an area is, give them specific directions and offer to lead them. If there is something they do not understand, please do your best to explain, or find someone who can.<p>

"Some of our guests will speak little or no English. However, until they arrive, they will be learning, that way we can all talk in a Universal tongue. If you remember only one thing that I have said and forget everything else, remember this; we are a school, not a Zoo, so remember your manners." He finished and sat down, talking to the rest of the staff. The Great Hall broke into excited whispers and conversation about this announcement. Vicky was excited, which didn't happen very often.

She looked across at Imhosepto, who was still gawping at Ginny. Vicky finished her half-sake, poured herself some more, and had another sandwich. By the time she finished, Virginya was done, and so was Candice. The three of them left the hall together, heading for their dorms.

They were silent as they walked toward the Dahtre Building. Indeed, they saw the new buildings that would be for their guests, but they said nothing about them. To Vicky, it was just as well.

She liked silence. She walked ahead of Candice and Ginny, wanting to hurry to her shower and get to bed. When they got to the Common Room, Candice didn't follow them immediately, but caught up with them on the second floor.

"What were you doing?" Ginny asked her as she was leaned against her door.  
>"Never you mind, Aunt Virginya." She said airily, continuing up the steps, after leaving a note on Imhosepto message board on the wall beside his door. After Virginya went into her room and closed the door, Victoria went to see what Candice had wrote on Imhosepto's board.<p>

_Come up to my room on the fifth floor when you get back, Imhosepto._

_Candice_

Victoria wondered why Candice would want Imhosepto to come up to her room, so she decided to wait for Imhosepto get back and follow him. She went into her room and took off all her clothing. She went to her closet and pulled a box down from the top shelf. In the box was a Full-Body Invisibility Suit, which would make her completely invisible.

The downside to it was that she had to be completely nude in order for it to work. It was from last year, but she figured it would still fit her. Unfortunately, Victoria was at the age where her body changed dramatically.

Her hips were a little wider, her bottom was a little rounder, and her chest was a little more salient than it was the last time she wore the suit. Somehow, however, she managed to get it on and activate it. After making sure was completely invisible, she went out into the corridor to wait for Imhosepto and follow. About a quarter of an hour later,

Vicky heard her nephews coming up the stairs, laughing. Imhosepto was with them, quiet, but smiling. Jeff, Jason, and Matt continued up the stairs and Imhosepto walked down the corridor to his door. He saw the note on his board just as he opened his door. He closed his door back, wiped the message away and looked around before heading for the stairs.

Vicky followed quietly, not making a sound. Candice's room was easy to find; not only did it have her name, but it also said Headgirl, embossed in gold. Vicky silently moved closer to Imhosepto as he knocked on the door. After a moments pause, Candice answered the door.

Vicky nearly screamed out; Candice was completely nude! Imhosepto, instead of looking at Candice, had covered his eyes and turned away. Candice reached behind her door and put on a silk robe.  
>"Sorry, Imhosepto, I just got out of the shower. You can look, now." She said indifferently. Imhosepto turned back to her.<p>

"You wanted me to come up here when I got back?" he said, looking determinedly at her face. Vicky was starting to wonder why Imhosepto acted this way around Candice and Virginya.  
>"Yes, I did. Remember what I said to you during our match?" Candice looked up and down the corridor, seeing if there was anyone there.<p>

"Yes," Imhosepto said at once, the corner of his mouth curling.  
>"Well, I asked you to come up here so I could keep my promise." She said. Without another word, she leaned forward, and kissed Imhosepto, shocking Victoria to her core.<p>

And it wasn't just a quick kiss, either. It lasted about thirty seconds, which was a lot of time in kissing time. When they broke apart, Imhosepto looked like he had been Confounded, a thin smile on his face. Candice looked at something on the other side of her door and giggled lightly.

"It's 12:08, Imhosepto. Consider this a birthday present," she said, touching his face. "Goodnight, your Highness." She slowly closed her door, leaving Imhosepto apparently alone in the corridor. Vicky was utterly shocked by what she had just witnessed. Imhosepto stood at the door for a moment longer before slowly walking back to the second floor, whispering Candice's name over and over.

On the second floor, Vicky saw Draco come up the stairs in front of Jack and Terel. Jack and Terel went to a higher floor, of course, and Draco quickly went to his room. He and Imhosepto hadn't seen each other, so there was nothing said. Imhosepto stood outside his door for several moments, annoying Vicky. She couldn't go to her room until he was out of the corridor.

"Candice…" he whispered one more time as he went into his room. As soon as he closed his door, Vicky went into her room. She quickly stripped off the F.B.I. suit and went into her bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. Without bothering to put on her chemise, she climbed into her huge bed and fell asleep pondering what she had saw tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Jeff's Secret

Jeff climbed out of bed shortly before dawn, his alarm blaring. He reached for his wand and tapped the clock. He opened the curtains, letting in some sun. After a long shower, he got dressed and headed for the gym. The sun was baking the grounds, but at the moment, a cool, crisp wind was blowing, so Jeff took his time.

Jason and Candice were there when he arrived, sparring. Candice was trying to perfect the kick that had knocked her out the previous day.

Jason was expertly parrying her kicks with a simple wrist lift. Now, Jeff knew his sister to have very strong legs, having been kicked by them on many occasions, so he found it amazing that Candice hadn't broken Imhosepto's wrist already.

"You're trying to put too much force into it, Candice. Just kick me," he instructed. Candice tried again, and failed. "Try again, but concentrate on where you are kicking, not on how hard you're swinging your leg." Jeff watched as Candice kicked again. This time, he heard bones shatter. Imhosepto fell to the mat, holding his wrist, but smiling up at Candice.

"Remind me never to argue with you anymore, Candice," Jeff joked as she Healed the prince's wrist and apologized for shattering it. In response, Candice sent a Dancing Jinx at him. He got hit and began mamboing. He struggled to reach his wand and cancel the Spell.

Imhosepto was laughing when Jeff looked up after stopping the Spell. Jeff took off his shoes, but left his socks on. He also took of his t-shirt, but left the beater on. He did several hundred pushups in the first hour he spent in the gym. It took him two more hours to one thousand sit-ups.

By that time, he was starting to feel the ache, but he pushed on. Next, he moved on to the bench press. As always, he started small, 40lbs on each side. To keep a steady pace, he added 10lbs to each side every ten minutes. In total, he spent six hours in the gym that day, bench pressing twice his weight. He decided to shower in his room, so he gathered his things and stepped out into the muggy grounds of Egyptian International School of Magic. He hurried to his room for a shower, smelling himself.

When he came down afterward, he nearly flew back up the stairs, but he had already been seen. He had completely forgotten that his mother and father were being called in because of Jason's actions during their debarkation. They called him back down the stairs, so he slowly came down, avoiding his mother.

He stood next to his father, but didn't look directly at him.  
>"You've been to the gym today, I see. Don't strain yourself, Jeff," his father, rumpling Jeff's hair. "Now, as you know, we're here because of Jason. Was he provoked? It looks like that's going to be the deciding factor."<p>

Jeff only remembered Lee saying something about what he would like to do to their mother. Jason had ignored that, until he started harping on why he didn't get to be prefect, but Jason did. That's when he snapped. Of course, he didn't want to say any of this in front of his mother.  
>"Lee provoked him," Jeff told his father, but he was saying something else with his fingers. Terel Tendonin Sr. had taught all of his children the Secret Tendonin Language. His father got the message and he led Jeff to the Meeting Room in the back of the building. Jeff closed the door behind him and sat down.<p>

"What did this, Lee, say about your mother?" his father asked, his face stern. Not meeting his eyes, Jeff told his father what he had heard. When he was done, they were silent for a moment, until Jeff heard a long crack of thunder outside. The sky was clear, so it had to have come from magic. He looked at his father and saw he was squeezing his fists, his knuckles white with rage.

"Did anyone else see and hear this all happen?" he asked Jeff, looking him directly in the eye.

"Definitely," Jeff said as he tried to remember what Compartment Jason was escorting. "Jason's wards had to have heard all this; they weren't exactly being quiet. I don't remember what Compartment Jason was in charge of, however. You'd have to ask him." Jason was always in trouble, Jeff said to himself, staring at the floor as he and his father left the Meeting Room.

His mother was waiting back in the Common Room, sitting on one of the black sofas, Jason sitting across from her, staring at the floor. She had obviously talked to him already. He didn't have any of his usual pomp. Jeff didn't stay with them, instead, he headed back up to the eighth floor. On the third floor, he ran into Xnedra Nedra, his girlfriend of almost a year, and lifelong friend.

As always, she was wearing a small miniskirt, a black one that fit perfectly around her seductive hips. She was wearing a black blouse with a white bra underneath it. She was wearing running shoes, obviously going for her second daily walk of the day. Her luscious brown hair was wavy today, and her amazing green eyes as bright as ever.

"There's my little Lolita," Jeff said as he came up to her, wrapping his around her. Xnedra giggled as he kissed her perfect lips.

"Jeff! Don't call me that," she said, but Jeff knew she secretly liked it. He released her and she continued on her way for her walk. He followed after, walking slightly behind her. She had been going for her little walks for about three years, so she had more leg strength and she walked faster. When they got to the Common Room, Jeff's parents were gone, along with Jason. Jeff and Xnedra often walked together, and usually did so in silence.

They didn't need to talk about anything at the moment, anyway. They just enjoyed a quiet walk around the grounds.

Two hours later, when they had returned, they went up to Jeff's room for a shower, together. Of course, Xnedra tried unsuccessfully to seduce him. Each time they were alone, sooner or later, she tried something. This time, she tried her Mental Masana on him, making him touch her breasts. After a moment, he became aware of himself and stopped.

"Xnedra, are we going to have a problem?" he knew she was easily sexually excited, but that didn't give her an excuse. She needed to learn to control herself, just as he had.  
>"Jeff, you're starving me," she complained. Jeff didn't see why she was complaining so much. It's not like she knew what she was missing, or that they would never copulate.<p>

And, on top of that, Jeff wanted it to be an event that they could look at in thirty years and remember it, not just a quickie to quench their thirst for physical intimacy. Xnedra changed the subject and dropped it.

"Jeff, can you wash my hair? I like when you do it," she asked, handing him the bottle of shampoo. Jeff squeezed some into his hand; a large amount was needed for Xnedra's ocean of hair. He worked it into her hair in the pattern she liked, and went from the root to the tip.

Once he worked the shampoo completely into her hair, he leaned her against the wall, leaning over to kiss her. Her lips were soft and perfectly shaped, making them perfect for kissing. Xnedra moaned softly, the vibrations of her voice echoing in their throats. Xnedra slowly broke the kiss, smiling up at Jeff.

"You're a great teaser, but you've got a lot to learn," she said, turning so that she could rinse her hair. Jeff had no idea what she meant, but didn't really care at the moment.

When they had finished their joint shower, they went down to the Dahtre Common Room.

Jeff hadn't paid any attention to who was there when he left the Gym, so he wasn't sure if his sister Candice, and the Prince Imhosepto were still there. When he got down to the Common Room, they were both sitting on a sofa, talking. For the last two days, since they had arrived at the school, Imhosepto had been tagging along after Candice. Jeff had never realized why, until now. Prince Imhosepto, the next Pharaoh of Egypt, had a crush on Candice Tendonin.

Jeff found that very funny. Of course, it wasn't hard to like Candice. She was, though he hated admitting it, moderately good looking, and very smart, but not as smart as her twin, Michelle, and she was extremely fun to be around.

Jeff and Xnedra sat on a couch across from Candice and Imhosepto, Xnedra leaning on him, tired after her walk and her efforts in the shower not working. They didn't speak for several minutes.

"Jeff, who is that boy talking to your sister?" Xnedra asked him quietly, breaking the silence.  
>"Prince Imhosepto, Egypt, First Year," He replied looking round. "He seems to have a crush on her, doesn't he?" Jeff knew he did, but wanted to see what Xnedra thought. Jeff, being a Thought-Watcher, could easily just read her thoughts, but she had asked him not to, and he respected her too much to violate her privacy when she asked for it.<p>

The look of surprise that came over Xnedra was priceless. She began giggling, causing Candice to look over at her.

"Xnedra, I'm trying to teach Imhosepto something," she said, smiling friendly. "I understand that you find it amusing, but could you keep it down, please?" Candice was free to read Xnedra's thoughts if she wanted, unlike Jeff. Xnedra stopped giggling, but kept smiling like a silly girl.  
>"Doesn't he realize she is a full decade older than him?" she asked Jeff, in a whisper, suppressing her mirth with effort.<br>"I don't think he really cares. She didn't seem to have heard him, though. In fact, she had fallen asleep. Jeff didn't see how she got so tired just by walking.

Jeff picked her and carried her up to his room, since he couldn't enter hers. He laid her on the extra large bed, pulling a sheet up over her the way she liked. He checked his clock; it was almost three in the afternoon. Lunch was over, but he could still head over to the Main Building for a snack until dinner. He left his room, shutting the door quietly.

Outside, on the grounds, the heat had intensified. Jeff hurried across the grass, not really running, but not walking either. It was more of a jogging manner. Once inside, he was hit with a blast of cool air from the new regulators. After many complaints from parents, the school had installed them to reduce the health hazard. The school was technically in desert, after all.

On the second floor of the Main Building, there was a room for the students to get snacks in between meals and classes. Jeff went in, greeting the attendant as he came up to the counter.  
>"Hello, Mara," he said, picking up a plate. He took several cookies, a slice of yellow cake, and some pie. He sat down at a table by the window, that way he could see the dorms. While looking out the window, Jeff began wondering about their guests.<p>

He was going to go to Hogwarts, but he had received an offer from Egyptian International School of Magic. They were a much more prestigious school than Hogwarts, and they taught ten years instead of seven, therefore, the students coming from this school were much smarter.

The buildings that had been built for them looked no different from the ones that were a part of the school. They were smaller, and had the name of the school over the doorway, but those were the only differences.

Jeff turned to the doorway when he heard a commotion at the doorway. It was, of course, Jack and Terel Sr., arguing, which they rarely did.

"It was him," one of them said, grabbing a slice of cake, stuffing half of it in his mouth.  
>"We don't know that, Jack," Terel said, getting a plate full of cookies. "It could've been Donny. They are twins, you know." They both laughed a bit at that. They spotted Jeff and came over to his table, interrupting his peaceful snack.<p>

"Brother of ours, why are you sitting here alone?" Jack, the sillier of them asked, sitting right next to Jeff. Jeff didn't answer him. You would think that by being several years older, they would be more mature, but Jack and Terel were, for want of a better word, flat-out silly.

They played around in class, sometimes, hardly got into trouble, and were always trying to best each other. Jeff saw that they had lost yet another bet in the short time that they had been back at school. This time, they had to dye their hair orange.

"Jack, why do you two constantly wager the color of your hair? Do you guys even remember your original hair color?" Jeff asked them as he stood, finished eating his snack.

He left before they could answer. He was going to go to the pool, but he didn't feel like swimming, and didn't want to go without Xnedra. Jeff knew there were bound to be lot's of girls there, all of them only there only to seduce their boyfriends, or any male.

Xnedra wasn't as insecure in that area as most girls were, feeling that every other girl was out to steal her boyfriend, but Jeff didn't feel like going so he turned back to the Dahtre Building, figuring he could read a few chapters until dinner or until Xnedra woke up, which ever came first.

When he got back to the Common Room, Jason was there, having an argument with Aunt Vicky. Jeff shook his head. Those two had been at each other's throat since they were born, literally. They learned how to talk just so that they could yell at each other. Their personalities were devastating. Jason never backed down, and Vicky wasn't afraid of anything, at all. If they ever got into a fight, they'd kill each other before stopping. Passing them on his way up the stairs, Jeff saw that they were slowing down some.

With Jason and Victoria, however, slowing down meant they weren't done. He pushed them from his mind and went to his room, finding Xnedra still asleep. He went to his desk and picked up his book he was reading. He found his place and continued reading it where he left off.

Xnedra woke slowly, getting her focus straight. She sat up, recognizing Jeff's bed.

It had a, certain, manliness to it that she recognized. She pushed the covers off of her and climbed out of the bed, pulling back the curtain, seeing Jeff sitting at his desk, reading, of course.

She quietly came up behind him, covering his eyes and kissing him from an angle. She sat on his lap, sighing as he held her around the waist, kissing a spot on her neck where he knew she was sensitive.

"Sleep well, Lolita?" Jeff asked her, teasing.

"Like a baby," she said, rubbing the side of her face.

"I see," his voice was becoming a bit deeper, something she had been realizing over the last several months. It wasn't anything big, just a slight edge to the end of his words, as if he was going to cough as soon as he was done speaking. It was destroying his perfect flirting voice, but replacing it with something much more manly, she knew.  
>"Oh, you did, did you?" she said leaning forward for another kiss.<p>

She opened her lips against his, inviting him in, as always. He opened his lips as well, allowing their tongues to collide, swirling in each others mouth, saliva being as mixed as the air outside, at this point. She felt him reach up and hold her head in place as the kiss became more rough, pulling of the hair, heavier breathing, just a few of the things happening.

They moved to the bed, where at some point, his shirt had come off, and her shirt had been opened, revealing Ce and Nedra, nicknames Jeff had made up for her breasts, which were barely contained in her undershirt, which was made of very thin material, causing her nipples to push hard against it.

She didn't really care about that; she knew her shirt was about to come completely off, as well as her undershirt. It was what would happen next that concerned her most; perhaps Jeff had changed his mind and was going to finally do it. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, but at the rate he was going, it was hard not to.

She gasped loudly as he moved to the base of her neck, kissing and nibbling on the column of her throat, something he rarely did. Xnedra and Jeff hadn't been together this way in a few months, but she believed very much in the saying that passion is like money; save it up, and spend it on something big. Jeff was definitely cashing in, she thought as he removed her undershirt, and moved his lips down to her chest, just above her breasts.

He was teasing like never before, but she couldn't complain; at least he had started it this time. It seemed he was going to go much farther, but then, of course, his WWC rang, stopping them. At first they ignored it, but it kept going until Jeff finally answered it. Xnedra sat on the bed, trying not to look upset, but that easier said than done.

No matter what it was, something always stopped them when they were about to cross the line in their relationship. She knew they really shouldn't even be considering it right now, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted it, and he could give it to her, if he would just do it. When they were with each other the way they had been several moments before, she could tell he wanted it, as well, but was choosing not to take her. No matter how she tried to seduce him, he wouldn't go for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Millennial Guards

It was dark, as it had always been. Not even a sliver of light from a crack in the walls, however many of them there were. Nearly soundless, too, if not for the sound of several pairs of lungs. The cave in which they were confined was like hell, metaphorically speaking. It had been their, prison, one could say, for many, many years.

The six men in the cave were weak from lack of sunlight. They hadn t eaten in so many years it would be impossible to put a number to them. But something about the cave made it unnecessary for them to feed. After all, the cave had been designed to keep them in, and others out, which made it impossible to supply food and drink. Their main concern was the darkness. One of them, who had been sleeping, woke and yawned.

"What year is it?" he grumbled tiredly while moving around in the darkness. No one answered, as always. They all knew the answer. It was about 2075, give or take several years. But that was so depressing, no one said it aloud. There was no indication that they would be freed anytime soon.

A few weeks ago, or perhaps longer, two of them had stated that they would rather die than to have to experience this. Suddenly, there was a dripping sound. It was slow for the first hour or so, and it was the loudest sound in the cave. Then, the sound increased 'til it became a steady pouring noise. The only thing they were thinking about was hoping that a river in the mountains, if they were in a mountain cave, hadn't broken out of flow. The water pooled in the lowest point in the cave floor, directly in the center.

They couldn't see this, of course, but they knew what was going to happen. By this time the next day, they would be dead, by way of drowning. Then, the sound stopped. It was deadly silent. After another hour had passed, a strange Event happened. The water that had pooled in the sunken floor turned to gold. It glowed with such luminosity that after so many years without light of any sort, it was momentarily blinding in the cave.

When they had adjusted to the sudden light, they saw a man was standing in the liquid. He was much younger than any of them had been before coming to the cave. He was tall, dark haired and dark eyed, with a neatly kept beard and mustache. He looked at all of them in a single stare, his eyes calm.

"Wh-Who are you?" the eldest of the men in the cave asked nervously. The man turned to him, saying nothing for a moment.  
>"I am Pharaoh Dariaka Zakhan Dahtre XXVI, King of Egypt, Overlord of Africa," The man said. The way he said it left no doubt as to whether he was lying. The manner about him left no room for doubt. This man was who he said he was.<p>

As they digested the shock of having their first view of another human, something else happened. The cave shook. The walls began to crack. With earthquake force, the cave rattled and jerked, falling apart. In seconds, the cave was destroyed and they were no longer enclosed with darkness. They were standing atop a jagged cliff, the Egyptian sun, burning though it was, comforting the men.

They ran from the edge as lava burst upward from the unseen valley floor. Then, there was an awful sound. A thunderous wailing, louder than anything they had ever heard. A scream followed. Then another. And another, until, it seemed, a thousand voices were crying out in mortal agony. They all sensed that something terrible was going to happen. Soon…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Conrad Clan

While Xnedra sulked over Jeff, life went on at the school. The next day, five students met in the Wrestling Division Building. Susan, Tony, Clarq, and Marko Conrad, along with the EISOM World Heavyweight Champion, their cousin, Liko Lilandon, were in the arena part of the building. They were talking about what had happened two days earlier, when the new kid, Dahtre, was able to knock off Candice Michelle Tendonin.

Although the match was only just under ten minutes, they could tell he had serious potential. Although they didn t come right out and say it, their intentions were very clear. They had a five-person stable, and were eligible for the Gold Grabber Match, the most risky match for a stable of champions to be in. And even worse, when another stable of five or more wanted a match, they could have it anytime, anywhere, and anyway they wanted it.

Overnight, rumors had sprung up, saying that the Dahtre kid was going after the World Heavyweight belt. Whether any of the rumors were true, the Conrad Clan didn't care. All they were concerned with was protecting their reigns, and they would do anything it took.

"I think we should challenge them to the Gold Grabbers match this Friday," Liko said, seeming almost uninterested in the topic. "See how they work as a team, you know?" His four cousins scowled at him and ignored the suggestion.

"I, think we should try to find out more about this new kid," Susan said, stroking the engraving of her name on the EISOM Women s championship. "I mean, look at how big he is! How can he be only eleven?" Susan said, her voice rising. They had all noticed how big the kid was. "He's a big boy, alright, but his mother is smoking hot!" Marko, the X-Division champion, said. "Give me an hour or two alone with her and I'll be the XXX Division champ afterwards, if you know I mean!" While his brothers and cousin laughed, Susan picked up his belt and hit him over the head with it.

"How dare you speak that way about a Queen!" She yelled at him.  
>"Queen, eh? How bout I find out what it s like to be royally scr-" Before he could finish, she had jabbed him viciously, effectively silencing him.<p>

"Marko, you will learn to speak of women with respect. I'm sick and damn tired of your sex jokes!" She screamed, her eyes wide with fury. Before anything else could happen, there was a knock at the door, and Professor D'Tara entered.

"Ms. Conrad, you presence is required in the ring at this time," And as quickly as he had entered, he left. They all looked at each other for a moment before grabbing their belts and heading out the door. When it closed behind them, someone coughed, even though the room looked empty.

Susan stood in the ring, holding her belt, looking around the full arena. She hoped she wasn't about to be stripped of her title. The Board hadn't come right out and said it, but they were definitely considering stripping her last year. Suddenly, the speakers came to life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, witches and wizards of all ages, ARE YOU READY!" The crowd screamed "YES" in unison. "Well, tonight, we have a special treat for you. Susan Conrad, will put her EISOM Women's Championship on line, in a Triple Threat Match! A triple Threat Hell Match, no less!"

Susan was livid. She went to up to announcer, yelling at him, asking what was going on. She hadn't agreed to put the belt up in no such match. She was ignored. Introducing first, the reigning and defending champion, Susan Conrad!"

"And her challenger, standing six foot three inches tall, weighing in at 154 pounds, Candice Michelle Tendonin! The crowd went nuts. They had been waiting for this for almost ten weeks. Candice's music started, She Wolf by Shakira, and the crowd cheered for her, looking around for her. She had a very unique entrance. The lights went out, but the music continued. A spotlight came on, shining on Candice, standing on the ramp.

It went out and came back on, showing her standing above a stairwell. Again, the light went out, but this time fireworks went up from the ring as she stood in the center of it. It was dark for another two or three seconds and when the full arena lights came back on, Candice was standing directly behind Susan. When Susan turned around, she bumped into her and fell to the mat.

And the final participant, weighing in at 112 pounds, Victoria Roryn! At the sound of the name, no one really reacted, save for the few people who knew who she was. All The Things She Said, by T.a.t.u. began and after a moment, Victoria stood on the ramp. She wore a white body outfit that covered her completely. She smiled for a moment and made her way to the ring, walking quickly.

Susan was leaning against a turnbuckle laughing, talking about having the bad luck of fighting a snitch and a little girl. Candice whispered something into Victoria's ear as the bell rang. She got out of the ring as Susan ran towards Candice, hoping for a spear, but getting nothing but an implant style DDT, or as the Tendonin family called it, Dat Damn Tendonin!

Virginya watched as her sister climbed into the ring with a chair, giving it to Candice. She set the chair up in the middle of the ring, and sat Susan's nearly limp body in it. Virginya held her breath as Victoria spring boarded off the top rope and kicked the Women s champion in the face, busting her nose.

Again, Victoria climbed out of the ring and Candice went on the offensive, stomping a mud hole in Susan, and walking it dry. Candice stopped for a moment to let Susan get to her feet. It was her first mistake of the match; as she moved towards the champion, Candice got kicked in the stomach, and was nailed with a Front Facelock Jawbreaker. Victoria threw something into the ring, but Susan caught it. She laughed, but then her eyes widened as she began spinning in circle uncontrollably.

Victoria hurried into the ring and tried to clothesline Susan, but the Champion put her hand to the younger girls small neck and lifted her about four feet into the air, and choke slammed her.

By now, Candice had recovered and the Jinx on Susan had worn off. Susan Irish whipped Candice into a corner and followed up with a German Suplex pin. 1 .  
>2 .<br>3 .  
>4 .<p>

The pin was broken by Victoria, who grabbed a handful of Susan s hair, and then, to the widespread shock of the entire arena, she pulled out a Muggle Lighter and set fire to the Champion's hair! After the referee had put the fire out, Susan went crazy, chasing the little girl around the ring with the chair she herself had brought into the match. Coming around a corner of the ring, Victoria ducked and Candice came up and speared Susan, nearly folding her in half.

Candice said something to Victoria and she went under the ring and pulled out a table. After setting it up, she ran up the entrance ramp. Candice punched Susan a few times, keeping her from getting up. A few seconds later, Victoria, came back down the ramp, dragging one of the longest ladders Virginya had ever seen. It had to be at least twenty-five feet tall. It took her a few minutes get it into the ring and set it up. She traded places with Candice, who began climbing the ladder when she was in the ring.

Victoria, with a great deal of effort, managed to put the Women s champion on the table that she'd set up outside the ring. She hit Susan in the face with her elbow, making her broken nose hurt that much more. Candice, who was now standing more than thirty feet in the air, atop the ladder, pointed towards the sky with her left hand, and held up three fingers with her right hand.

The crowd knew exactly what that meant. The noise level more than tripled as Candice unleashed her Devastating Triple Shooting Star. Everyone in the arena counted the flips together, yelling. 1, 2, 3! She crashed into Susan, smashing her through the table.

As Candice rolled away in pain, Victoria did the sneakiest thing she could think of. She covered the champion for a pin.  
>1 .<br>2 .  
>3 .<br>4 .  
>5 !<br>Ladies and Gentlemen, here is your winner, and the new Egyptian International School of Magic Women's Champion, Victoria Roryn! The announcer yelled into his wand, which was being used as a microphone. Victoria jumped up and down in excitement. She was the new Champion!

Her music hit, but was drowned out by yelling cheering from the crowd. When Candice had recovered and realized what happened, she joined in on the celebration, lifting her Aunt onto her shoulders. The rest of the stable joined them in the ring, making it a party. The fun continued for several moments longer, until the lights went out and Victoria s music stopped.

The Speakers came to life; We hear voices, crazy noises, and make bad choices, Gold is what we like to hold, competition will fold, Our reign will never be old, let s GO! The other four members of the Conrad Clan ran down to the ring, belts in hand, as always.

Susan had recovered and climbed into the ring as well. Anger wasn't a good enough word to describe the look on her face. Blood covered her once pretty face as she stared a hole through Victoria.

Without warning, she slapped the new women's champion with enough force to knock her off her feet. The crowd reacted predictably, but the Tendonins were quick about it. No more than four seconds had passed before Jack Tendonin and his twin, Terel Jr., Michelle Tendonin, Victoria's cousin Draco Lotes, and Victoria s own twin, Virginya, and even Xnedra Nedra were in the ring, surrounding the Conrad Clan.

Eleven wands were pointed at Susan. The Conrad Clan was outnumbered more than two to one, now. Liko Lilandon stepped up in front of his cousin, pushing her to side, daring anyone to touch her. Jeff stepped forward, going nose to nose with him, staring him down. Although Liko was bigger, Jeff was taller, faster, and stronger.

The tension between the two was crazy. Liko looked like he wanted to do something, but knew better than to pick a fight when outnumbered by the Tendonin family. He stepped back and, along with the rest of his stable, faded away. Virginya helped her sister to her feet, looking at the handprint on her cheek.

Imhosepto and Draco carried Victoria from the ring, each hiding their anger. Draco more so than Imhosepto. It was on his mind to search and destroy Susan Conrad for putting her hands on his cousin, but knew that it wasn't possible. He could only hope that his Tendonin cousins repaid Susan for what she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Ability Test

When Monday rolled around, the craziness of several nights prior had quieted down, but hadn't been forgotten. There was a rumor going around that the Tendonin Family had put a hit out on Susan Conrad, and anyone who tried to protect her. Virginya knew it wasn't true, and thought it a silly idea. She had slept disturbed that night, and hadn t seen much of her sister since.

When she sat down at the House Table for breakfast the following Monday morning, Virginya didn't see Vicky at all. Imhosepto and Draco joined her but she said little more than morning greetings. After finishing her bacon and eggs, she spent almost ten minutes finding the Charms Classroom.

The instructions written on her schedule were clear on how to find each class, but she was distracted about not seeing her sister for a few days. When she finally found the classroom, she didn't notice the pile of shoes lining the wall; she figured she might've been late so she was walking along the wall when she tripped over the shoes.

"Miss Roryn would do well to watch where she walks, and read signs posted at the entrance of each classroom," someone said. Virginya looked around the room, trying to find the person who had spoken. No one was even looking her way, and it was a room full of people. She then looked for the signs she was supposed to have seen.

'Students will be no more than ten minutes late for class. Students will also come to class in the correct dress code. For Dress Code Info, see your Instructor at the end of class. Students will come to class with all necessary material, including, but not limited to, writing utensils, notebooks, and Subject Textbooks as instructed. Students will, upon entering the Charms Classroom, remove their shoes and find a seat promptly.'

Virginya looked around and saw that not one single person in the room was wearing shoes. She removed hers and looked for a seat. She saw Draco and Imhosepto enter the classroom. The two of them removed their shoes and kept walking. They both stopped next to her, but were looking forward. Draco pointed and Virginya looked. Near the back of the class was Victoria. She had her long, thick brown hair pushed forward over her face. The three of them joined her but she didn't even look up when they sat down. Virginya sat next to her.

"Vicky, why did you do this to your hair?" Virginya whispered quietly, leaning over.  
>"The mark where that sarlin hit me hasn t gone away," Victoria answered, lifting her hair to show her sister the mark. "Vicky, that looks horrible!" "Tell me about it! And I have another problem. My powers-" She was interrupted before she could finish.<p>

"Miss Victoria Roryn, Miss Virginya Roryn, and Prince Imhosepto Dahtre!" It was the Headmaster who had called their. He signaled for them to come with him. They followed him as he stopped at several more classrooms, collecting students. The group grew to about a dozen, and was led to a room on the top floor.

"Roryn ladies, I understand that both of you are TW's?" He said as he gestured for the group to sit in the chairs lining the wall. He himself sat behind a metal desk, opening a folder. "Thought-Watcher's, I mean to say."

"We are," Vicky answered, still hiding her face. Headmaster Jaxana looked up her, frowning.  
>"Miss Roryn, you need no longer hide the mark upon thy face, for it is no longer there," He said, writing on a sheet of paper in the folder. Victoria fixed her hair and looked at her sister, who assured her it was gone. Victoria stared at the Headmaster for a moment, then tapped Virginya and pointed at her forehead. Virginya understood.<p>

-See if you can read anything from Professor Jaxana.-

Virginya nodded and turned her gaze to the Headmaster. She couldn't get anything. She turned back to her sister and shrugged.  
>"Roryn Ladies, while I must say that it is an amazing thing that the two of you have discovered how to use your abilities to such extents at a young age, I must ask the both of you to never try to go inside my mind ever again. It is very dangerous to do what you tried to do, and had I not known that it was you two acting, it would've meant instant madness for both of you. Understand?" Headmaster Jaxana said, not even looking up.<p>

The two girls nodded, glancing at each other. The entire group sat in silence for some time, until the clock on the wall struck 9 O clock and the door opened. The man who entered was thirtyish, tall, and dark haired. He moved swiftly to the desk, standing before Headmaster Jaxana. The door opened and another man entered.

"Margrave Viko," Headmaster Jaxana said, standing and reaching out to shake hands. Viko and Korchin looked at each other but didn't say anything. "Well, now that our Roryal Officials are both here, we can get the testing underway. Each of you have been brought here because of your unique abilities. It is EISOM Law that all students with special abilities be registered with the Royal Ministry.

You will have to be registered or you will not be allowed to attend. We have had many students in the past who used their powers to cheat their way through the ten year curriculum here at EISOM. I'm hoping none of you here today will be doing that in the next decade. Each of you will receive a form to complete, which will be dispensed by Margrave Korchin. When completed, bring them up to my desk, and follow Margrave Viko to the next room, where the testing will be done."

Margrave Korchin passed out the forms and took a seat away from the group. Virginya looked at the form and began filling it out.

**Name**: Virginya Sedoria Roryn.

**Age**: 11.

**Country of Origin**: Sweden.

**Eye color**: Brown.

**Hair color**: Brown.

**Height**: 5

**Weight**: 114lbs

Your abilit(y/ies): Thought-Watcher.

**When did you first discover your ability(y/ies)?** I don't know. My sister and I have always had it. I can't remember a time when we didn't have this ability. Before we could speak with our mouths, we could see the Thoughts of others. Our parents said we were born with it.

**Describe the limitations of your abilit(y/ies) in detail, please**: I can see the immediate thoughts of others at will. I can, if concentrating hard enough, even recall a person's memory. I can read multiple people at once, as well. Including other Thought-Watchers, which isn't normal. My sister and I can have a full conversation without speaking a word by mouth. I am able to read MPL, which I understand is also very rare. When I am asleep, depending on how much I used my ability on a specific person during the day, my dreams center around them.

**How often do you use your abilit(y/ies)? **Daily. You have completed this form, please turn it in and follow the next step

_._

Virginya got up and went to put the form on the desk. Vicky came up and sat hers down as well. The Man called Margrave Viko gestured for them to follow him into the next room.  
>"Ginny, I have a problem," Vicky whispered, walking slowly beside her sister.<br>"What's wrong, Vicky?" Virginya asked turning to look for the mark on her sister s face, wondering if that was what she meant.

"My powers aren't working. I have not been able to use them since the other night when that Conrad wench hit me." "Which of you want to go first?" Margrave Viko asked, pointing at a table with two chairs on either side. Virginya simply frowned at her sister as she took the seat. She didn't know what would ve happened to make her powers not work.

"Miss Virginya Sedoria Roryn is your name, correct?" Margrave Viko asked, looking at her sheet. Virginya nodded. "You claim you are able to read MPL. Can you explain your knowledge of MPL?" he asked, still scanning the sheet.

"MPL, which stands for Magical Power Level, is the amount of magic within one's body. At birth, you absorb the power around you and it becomes you. However, if you can t absorb more than 100 units, you're a squib, or a plain Muggle if you weren't born into a wizard family. The more magic you are around can raise your MPL, also. I have read that even though it isn't known for sure, some experts estimate Voldemort's MPL to have been about 100,000,000,000u. My MPL 1,200,000u. And yours is- She suddenly stopped, wondering if she had said too much."

"Go on, my dear. I want to see how far you have come in this art. It may be a surprise to you, but some wizards are able to disguise their true MPL. It is a very useful trick for Aurors. Tell me my MPL, and let's see if you can get past the shield I have in place." Margrave Viko said, smiling, looking at her head on. She stared back at him, eyes unblinking for a moment.

"You are shielding after 750,000,000u, but your real MPL is 2,800,000,000u". She said proudly, feeling stronger having gone past the block of a RM Official.

"You have an impressive grasp of this subject, Miss Roryn. You went past my first block, but I set up two. My true MPL is 2,900,000,000u. Not bad for one your age. I could tell you so many stories about Her Majesty, Queen Alana, and how she escaped punishment as a child by projecting her thoughts into the heads of her parents."

"Her Majesty is the most powerful Thought-Watcher in the world. But, back to you. I want you to tell me what secret I am attempting to hide from you at this moment. To counter-act your Thought-Watching, I will be using the power of Occlemency." Virginya nodded. She closed her eyes, pushing her sight outward, peeking into his mind, but getting nothing. She stopped, and heard him say try again.

When she tried again, she noticed that there were too many minds in the room. One of them kept moving about the room, as if running around in circles, extremely fast. She went for the one that was new and heard the voice in the mind speaking to her. 'Ask Margrave Viko if the Queen ever passed the Auror test.' Virginya wasn't sure if it had really happened, but when the voice came to her in her own mind and told her to ask the question, she did it.  
>"Margrave Viko, did the Queen ever pass the Auror Test?"<p>

"Well, that is quite an interesting question, Miss Roryn. What made you ask such a question?" He said, sitting up straight, looking at her suspiciously. "Queen Alana?" He then said, looking into a corner of the room. A woman appeared, spinning and smiling.

"Uncle, if it took you that long to realize I was in the room, you must be losing your touch," The woman said, taking out her wand and conjuring a seat. She looked at Virginya and spoke. "You know who I am, correct?" "Queen Alana Dahtre, Queen of Egypt," Virginya said, staring at the woman, amazed at how beautiful she was. Imhosepto's mother was just downright stunning. Her perfect chocolate toned skin, pretty brown eyes, and her full lips. And that figure! Virginya could only wish she had a body like that.

"Would you like to say that aloud, Miss Roryn?" Queen Alana said, looking up as the door opened and three more students entered, her son along with them. He acknowledged her with a smile and a slight bow.

"Morning, Sept," She said looking his way. His cheeks reddened a bit when she called him Sept. "So, Uncle Viko, you didn't answered Miss Roryn's question." She said grinning.  
>"Right you are, your Majesty. Miss Roryn, the Queen has been in charge of all of Egypt for the past six years, both the Muggle community and the Wizarding community. Normally, the Pharaoh and the Queen would each rule half, but our Pharaoh decided that he and his queen would have absolute power over the entire community. Growing up, she wanted to be an Auror."<p>

"While she could've easily passed the test, she was never given the chance. When she went to get the blessing of the previous Pharaoh, Prince Dariaka saw her and asked for her hand in marriage. That was over twenty years ago. She has been so busy with the daily tasks that she hasn't had time to take the test. So, your answer is no, she never passed the Auror Test." Margrave Viko said, moving his fingers in strange patterns.

"My uncle is very correct, until six hours ago. I passed the test around four a.m. this morning. I was so excited I almost apparated all the way here just to wake Imhosepto and show him my new credentials!" she said, grinning happily.  
>"Would you like to test Miss Roryn here, Alana? Viko asked the queen.<p>

"Sure, it should be interesting. Miss Roryn, you will attempt to read my thoughts, my MPL, and try to keep me from doing the same to you. Are you ready?" Virginya nodded. Almost instantly, Virginya felt the probing begin. She couldn't even leave her own mind; the Queen's presence was so strong. She was compelled to stay in her own head and see what was happening.

Then, she saw herself, but much older. She looked so much different, but she knew it was her. Before her mind could absorb any more details from the image, such as what she was wearing, where she was and the like, it was gone and she was looking across the table at Queen Alana again.

"Did you like what you saw? That was a bit of the Thought Projecting my uncle mentioned that I was capable of doing. Let's try again." Again, Virginya felt the Queen's instant presence, going through her mind. She tried to think of a way to stop her and thought of a brick wall. The poking at her mind stopped and she moved to try to go into the Queen's mind. It took a moment but she found her hidden MPL, which was a staggering 120,000,000,000.

She then went on to trying the read the fast moving thought's of the Queen. Each time she locked onto one of them, she was confronted with a brick wall so similar to the one she herself had erected in her own mind. She could get past the wall, but noticed that every time she saw the brick wall, she saw a poke at her own mind. Alana was copying the wall straight from her! Viko was right! Alana was so powerful, Virginya couldn't stop her completely.

She then felt multiple pokes at her mind and couldn't put up enough walls to block them all. Then, she saw herself walking in some thick, green grass. It was a distraction. Alana was trying to throw her off and get easier access. Virginya was forced to stop, exhausted from the effort it took to try and fail.

"Viko, I'm positive we can put her down as Category 5. If she wasn't so tired, she could've done so much better. Get her photographed. Miss Roryn, I look forward to resuming this session at another time. Is that agreeable to you?" Queen Alana asked Virginya, who nodded slightly, her head throbbing. Alana smiled and conjured a strange machine.

It was a combination of a camera and some type of printer. Virginya had her picture taken and a few seconds later she was handed a plastic card with her picture and her abilities on it. The picture of her smiled up at her from the card.

"You will have to show that to your teachers whenever you enter a classroom, Miss Roryn. You are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day. And now, it is your turn, Miss Roryn. I understand you are having a problem with your powers. Let s see if we can't fix it,"

Alana disappeared and returned a moment later with Susan Conrad. Susan's eyes widened as the Queen stared into them. "Miss Roryn, Miss Conrad here has your powers. The anger she was feeling when she struck you allowed her to snatch away your powers. I will give them back to you, but I want to see if Miss Conrad has a grip on them, yet."

It took only a few moments for Alana to see that Susan Conrad couldn't control the powers and they were driving her insane. She stripped them from Susan in just a few moments and reattached them to Victoria and started the whole process she put Virginya through, all over again.

Jeff dried himself off, stepping out of his bathroom. He tossed the towel to the floor, going over to his bed and pulling on his black boxers and a-shirt. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of black jeans. He pulled out his black, gray, and white plaid shirt, but left it unbuttoned when he put it on. He pulled on some fresh socks and got his running shoes on. Finishing the look with a white baseball cap, and his Wolex watch, he left his dorm.

One of his American friends had a car she wanted to show Jeff and Xnedra. The school had an underground lot, where students could store vehicles, but less than a hundred students drove to the school, so the lot was a bit empty. Arriving at the lot, he found Kari and Xnedra already there, seated in the car, cruising around the lot. Jeff blinked seeing the size of the rims. At least 20 inches, he guessed. It was painted red and sat high off the ground. Kari threw the car into a spin, braking at the right time to stop it a few feet from Jeff.

"Sup, Jeff," Kari said, getting out coming around to stand next to Jeff, followed by Xnedra. "1969 Cheville. You like it?" She said, looking at it proudly.  
>"Looks damn cool to me," Jeff said, walking around it. "Better than rolling a deuce and a quarter, eh?" "Hell yeah", Kari agreed, jumping into the driver seat. "Get in, peeps, let me show you something." Jeff got into the passenger seat and Xnedra climbed into the back.<p>

He watched as Kari pressed the gas lightly, laughing as she slammed it and they took off. She powered the beast out of the lot and it roared onto the ground, stirring up sand behind it. Jeff saw the speedometer read 70MPH and climbing. Kari threw the car into a wide drift, sending it into a loop around the Dahtre Building. She hit the brakes, stopping the car after about fifty feet.

"Whatcha think, Jeff?" Kari said, looking at him as he looked around the interior.  
>"What does that there do?" He asked, looking at a switch on the other side of the steering wheel.<br>"Let me show you just what that do, boy," She said slyly, hitting the switch, which made several more appear. She flipped another switch and the car dropped more than a foot towards the ground. She flipped two at the same time and the whole left side of the car rose up quickly. Two more switches at a time sent the right hand side into the air.

"Kari, could you be any more fun?" Jeff said, reaching for the seat belt. "Let's see bout that, Jeff," Kari hit the gas and they took off, the front end of the car rising more than three feet into for a few seconds before slamming back into the sand as they sped around the grounds. She hit another switch and the front end started bouncing up and down as Kari laughed and screamed, excited. She flipped the switch again to make the front stop jumping, and hit another, pulling front left wheel back up.

"Lost a leg, bro," she yelled over the roar of the engine. "Was that enough for you?"

"Kari, I could kiss you right now, but Xnedra might not like it," Jeff said softly, in his flirting voice. Xnedra tossed her shoe at him, hitting him softly on the shoulder, causing all three of them to laugh. "Kari, can I drive this thing?" he asked, handing Xnedra her shoe back. Kari hit the brakes so hard the front went low and the back went high.

"This thing! It is called a Kariville, dammit, it isn't just a thing," she said getting out so he could switch seats with her. Sitting behind the wheel, he felt the engine as it vibrated. One foot on the brakes, he tapped the gas, the horses screaming to be let loose. The moment his foot left the brakes, the front end rose and they took off. Jeff had driven Muggle vehicles before, but mostly sports cars his Uncle Lucius had been collecting, like the CCX, or the SSC Aero Ultimate, which was at one time the fastest Muggle vehicle in the world.

He'd never been behind the wheel of a vehicle such as a Cheville, or as Kari rechristened this one, Kariville. Speeding around the grounds for several minutes, Jeff controlled the big vehicle with surprising ease. When he brought it to a stop, another car pulled up beside him. It was a 2050 Ford GT Evolution VI, red with black racing stripes running down the middle. Kari leaned over to see as the window went down.

"Nice wheels, baby," said the guy in the other car. Kari recognized him and grinned.  
>"Kinny, mah Ride will smoke yours, boy," Kari said playfully teasing her boyfriend.<br>"Sup, Jeff," Kinny said, putting his hand out to dap Jeff up. "What say you to a little race? Four mile run, straight stretch, first one to cross the line walks away with a thousand G's. You down?" Jeff glanced over at Kari, who nodded. "Ready when you are, Kinvar."

"Mah wizard, getcha money ready, Tendonin," Kinny said, grinning as he rolled the window up and opened the passenger door for Kari. Kari got out and joined her boyfriend in his car and Xnedra climbed into the front seat. Jeff tapped his wand, making his bag of gold appear. Five seconds later, both men hit the gas, sending their cars off.

Jeff took the lead quickly, soon putting a quarter mile between him and Kinny. Then, Kinny flashed by, his five thousand horses stomping forward. They were just passing the two mile mark when Jeff caught up with Kinny. He rolled down the window again and pointed ahead. It was a sand hill, and at the speed they were going, they'd fly through the air.

"First one to hit the ground wins, homey," He said, putting the window back up. Xnedra put her hand on Jeff s thigh and he pushed the gas as far down as it would go, sending them past the other car and over the hill. Jeff hit the ground on the other side with such force that the wheels became lodged in the sand. A few seconds later, Kinny's GT came over the hill, slamming into the sand. The four of them got out of the vehicles, laughing as they took out their wands to siphon the sand away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Humiliation and Destruction

Jeff, Xnedra, Kari, and Terel were leaving the underground lot when they saw a huge crowd of students rushing towards the Wrestling Division Arena. Jeff saw Jason and Kathena and went to ask them what was going on.

"Kamazing just challenged Susan Conrad to a match, and that stupid idiot agreed! She just signed her own death certificate!" Jason said as they entered the building. Xnedra had to agree with Jason. Kamazing was dangerous, and with her being close with the Tendonin family, she was no doubt going to pay Conrad back for putting her hands on Victoria. Xnedra and Jeff took a seat in the front row, wanting to be close to the action. The announcer got in the ring and began talking.

"Who's ready for some action?" he said. 'WE ARE!' the crowd screamed. "Well then, it is your lucky day. We've got something special for you all. Our former EISOM Women's Champion will take on Kamazing, a.k.a. Candice Karicia Kingston! We will see her in action, a rare event in itself. And to add to the hype, our Women's Champion has agreed to put the belt on the line against the winner of this match, so let s get started!"

'We hear voices, crazy noises, and make bad choices, Gold is what we like to hold, competition will fold, Our reign will never be old, let s GO!' "Introducing first, weighing in at 149lbs, from New York City in America, accompanied to the ring by the Conrad Clan, Susan Conrad!" The arena erupted in boos as the five of them came down the ramp, Susan leading, Liko right behind her. Susan rolled in under the bottom rope as the four men stayed on the outside. Before she could finish her entrance, the announcer began introducing her opponent.

"And her opponent, from Geneva, Switzerland, standing 6'1, weighing 134lbs, Kamazing! The crowd was solidly behind her immediately as Come by Namie Amuro hit the speakers. Her long brownish-blonde hair was pulled back into a long braid. As always, she wore her white Gi, tied with her authentic brown belt. She walked down the ramp slowly, stopping halfway to bow. The crowd cheered, stomped, and clapped thunderously.

Reaching the ring, she kept an eye on the rest of the Conrad Clan, knowing they hadn't come just for decoration. Unlike most female wrestlers, Candice climbed in over the second rope, instead of under it. She took off the jacket part of her Gi and the men in the arena cheered louder. Under it she was wearing a black bra that had her initials on each cup.

The bell rung and Susan charged at Kamazing, who stepped aside. Candice kicked Susan in the shoulder with lightning speed. Susan went down, but instead of getting back up she grabbed Candice's leg and pulled her down. Susan got to her feet, still holding the leg of Kamazing and tried to put her in a Sharpshooter, but got kicked in the back for her trouble.

Both women got to their feet, and Susan tried to clothesline Candice, but Kamazing ducked and hit her with a sidekick straight to the jaw. Xnedra heard something crack as blood dripped from Susan's mouth. Susan hit the mat, favoring her face. Candice didn't give her time to recover, she grabbed a handful of Susan's hair and picked her up and locked in a sleeper, Susan broke out of it after a moment but Candice began kicking her everywhere.

Her legs were swinging and landing on target. Susan was unable to block the kicks and when she was struck with a particularly strong one, a loud crack came from her right arm. Susan tried to get up and go on the offense but was in too much pain to avoid the devastating roundhouse that came next. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the mat, not moving.

The four Conrad Clan men got in the ring and tried to attack Kamazing. Tony got nailed with a roundhouse similar to the one his sister just received. Clarq was taken out with a Stunner that Candice delivered brutally. Marko was charging toward her but stopped when she brought her left foot straight up the middle. He Fell, doubled over in pain.  
>"That's for your little remark about being royally screwed!" she yelled.<p>

Liko didn't rush up her, having seen how she taken out his cousins so easily. Although he was bigger, he knew one good kick could do it. He and Candice stood face to face in the middle of the ring, although she was looking up and he down. She knew he was too close for her to kick him, but the thought never left her mind. Suddenly, he put one of his huge hands around her throat and lifted her nearly ten feet off the ground. He choke slammed her with dangerous force.

It was a moment before she moved, but she slowly got back to feet, her face twisted into an angry stare. She ran at him, stopping just short and trying one of her dangerous roundhouses. He was too tall and she missed. The big Liko threw a fist and she caught it and again tried to drive her foot up into his face, but he moved his head and pushed her backwards, knocking her down. Xnedra watched as he ran towards her, figuring she wasn't going to do anything.

Candice used Liko s own momentum against him and picked him up and slammed him. He got to his knees, and Candice began kicking him in the head with reckless force. By the time she stopped, the EISOM Heavyweight Champion was out cold. Susan had recovered and saw her brothers and cousin laid out. Candice pretended not to have seen her get up and when Susan ran toward her, Candice unleashed what she called The Kamazing Kick.

Susan hit the mat, knocked out. Candice climbed out of the ring and got a chair, setting it up next to Susan s body in the ring. She laid another chair across Susan s body and slingshot herself from one side of the ring, running up the chair, landing on the opposite top rope, and flipping backwards to unleash the dangerous 630. Somewhere in the four flips, she turned around in time to bring her knees down on the chair that was on top of Susan. Xnedra could hear the ribs crack in Susan s chest. Candice even looked as if she had hurt her knees, but she covered Conrad for the pin.

1 .  
>2 .<br>3 .  
>4 .<br>5 .!

Her music began as the ref raised her hand and the Mediwizards of the School began checking on the Conrad Clan. While her brothers and cousin were showing signs of recovery, Susan still hadn't moved.  
>"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender for the EISOM Women's championship, Kamazing!" the announcer yelled as the crowd cheered. Xnedra was happy for Candice, but was worried about what she'd done to Susan and Liko.<p>

On the Medical Level, Xnedra watched as Susan Conrad and Liko Lilandon were cared for. Liko had a concussion, which wasn't very surprising. Candice was dangerous when it came kicking. Susan, however, was in much worse shape. A Broken nose, fractured jaw, broken arm, four broken ribs, and still unconscious. Candice was still there as well. She had broken both of her knees when she hit the chair.

Her knees would be fine by morning, but she was ordered to stay all night. Xnedra was doing an internship here at the school so that by the time she was out of school, she'd be ready to work at a Wizard Hospital as an apprentice instead an entry level intern. The Head Healer came into the infirmary, his clipboard in hand. Checking on two other patients, he wrote on his clipboard and came to Xnedra.

"I think your friend over there was trying to send a message. Miss Conrad is in a very bad state. It looks as if she may have a collapsed lung. Perhaps it is good she isn't awake to feel the full pain she's in," Lordian Medikal said, writing down the injury report for Susan.

"I'm not saying she deserved everything she got, but it s a family thing. Miss Conrad put her hands on Victoria Roryn, a Tendonin. Candice is a friend of Jeff and mine so we asked her to challenge Susan to a match. Candice has more than ten years of MMA training. She's got a black belt in Karate, and a brown belt in jujitsu, and is currently training for judo. She's dangerous. We didn't actually mean for her to go this far, but when she starts having too much fun, it get dangerous." Xnedra said, glancing at Candice, who was asleep several beds away.

"I can see. She could've killed Miss Conrad. I think she'll think twice before performing in that manner again," Medikal said, closing the window curtain, blocking the setting sun from view of Susan's bed. The doors opened and Headmaster Jaxana, along with Professors D'Tara and Ellington.  
>"Lordian, could the four of us have a talk in your office?" Jaxana said politely, looking at the unmoving form of Susan Conrad.<p>

"Of course, Headmaster," he said, taking his badge out of his pocket and giving it to Xnedra, putting her in charge. The four of them went up the stairs that led to Medikal s office. Xnedra got up and checked on the other two patients, writing the time down on her chart. She went to Liko's bed and watched him for a moment. He was awake, but hadn't said anything. He sat up and looked at her. He smiled, looking her over.

"This is the part where Marko would ask if you're the naughty nurse," he said, referring to the black intern outfit she wore.  
>"Is that so?" Xnedra replied. Writing that he was awake and speaking coherently, she walked closer to him.<br>"What time is it, Miss Nedra?" he asked. Xnedra could tell he was trying to flirt with her; it wouldn't work but it was funny all the same. Her friend had beaten him up, and now he was trying to talk up the person who sort of put her up to it.

"Just after 8 p.m. How is your head, Lilandon?" she asked him, looking toward the door to the corridor.

"It doesn't hurt any more, but I don t think I'll be fighting anytime soon. How is Suzy?" "Your cousin, Miss Conrad has suffered a multitude of injuries and will not be waking anytime soon. We suspect she may have a collapsed lung, as well."

"Is Kingston still here?"

"Yes, right over there." Xnedra pointed to her Candice, and Liko got up and went over to her bed. Xnedra didn't think him the type of man to beat a sleeping woman, but followed him anyway. He stood over her, rubbing his chin.

"She kicks so damn hard," he said, sitting on the bed opposite hers. "And she's so damn hot."

"I'll have to agree with you about those kicks. She kicked me once and put me out cold," Xnedra was beginning to like Liko, in spite of herself. He wasn't the heel he seemed at other times.  
>"Does she have a…never mind." Liko said quietly. He actually began blushing as he looked at Candice.<p>

"I don't know if she has a never mind, but if you're asking about her relationship status, you'll have to ask her yourself. No one knows for sure." Liko nodded still looking at Candice.  
>"Hey, what's the deal with you and Jefferson?" Xnedra was surprised by the question and thought about her and Jeff s relationship.<p>

"Still playing with Caldorphine, eh?" Liko asked, smiling a bit.  
>"How did you know that?" she asked quickly, looking around to see if anyone else was awake to hear them. He laughed and tapped his head. "You're a Thought-Watcher?"<p>

"Category three. Inherited it from my father," he smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Can't remember the last time someone destroyed Susan so completely". He added, looking toward his cousin, who was still unconscious.

"Kingston is a danger to the other students, Jay! You must know this!" The two of them looked upwards as they heard the screaming voice of Professor Ellington. Liko got up and went to the steps, motioning for Xnedra to follow. They stood on opposite sides, listening. "Shena, calm down, please. I can understand you wanting your students to be safe, but what happens in that ring can't be punished, as long as it doesn't amount to death. They heard Professor D'Tara say."

"And what about these rumors that the Tendonin Family put a hit on Susan Conrad? Do you know if there's any truth to that? Don't you think it the least bit odd that these rumors surface and days later, Kingston brutally attacks five students in the ring? It is known that she is close with Jefferson Tendonin and that intern downstairs, Xnedra Nedra!" Ellington yelled, stomping her foot.  
>"Shena, what do you propose we do?" Headmaster Jaxana asked calmly.<br>"I want Kingston punished. Miss Conrad has been unconscious for several hours, and has sustained multiple injuries that threaten her well being. Kingston could have gone on and ended it, but instead she decided to cause more bodily harm to Susan with those two chairs. Hell, she broke both of her own knees trying to destroy a fellow student. She went TOO far, plain and simple."

"Professor Ellington, Miss Conrad's injuries are being well taken care of and she will be fine within about a month. Miss Nedra is downstairs keeping watch and takes her duties very seriously." Medikal said. Ellington had a reply to that as well.  
>"As I said before, Kingston is friends with Tendonin and Nedra. How do we know Nedra hasn't called her pals the Tendonin family to the infirmary to attack Miss Conrad and her cousin?"<p>

"For one, the light there behind you would've turned green if someone had entered the infirmary." Jaxana said, obviously motioning to the light over the door on the office side.  
>"And, another reason is that Miss Nedra is too busy to be doing any such thing," D'Tara said, seeming to have become uninterested in the conversation.<p>

"Is that so? Well, Jay, what would she be doing?" Ellington was becoming extremely upset and her voice was rising.  
>"Miss Nedra, along with Mr. Lilandon are eavesdropping on us, far from attacking anyone while they sleep."<p>

"Damn, caught," Xnedra said as she and Liko moved from the step. The door to the infirmary opened and Jeff entered, followed by Matt. They were whispering about something as they walked toward Xnedra. The six foot eight brothers stopped short as they saw Liko, who shrugged and went back to his bed, summoning a book from across the room and feigned reading it.  
>"Evening Xnedra," Matt said, smiling as she looked up at them.<p>

Playfully, he put his hand atop his head and moved it outward over her head, as if measuring how much taller he was.  
>"Matthew has jokes tonight I see. Just because you Tendonin men are all tall as a tree doesn't mean the rest of us normal sized people are small." She said, trying to sound serious as she folded her arms across her chest.<p>

"Guess she told you, big brother, eh?" Jeff said as he wrapped an arm around Xnedra's shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "Are you almost quite done here, love?" Jeff asked Xnedra as Matt went over to Candice s bed.

As she was about to answer, they heard footsteps descending the stairs that led to the Healer's Office. Medikal came down alone, carrying his wand.  
>"Miss Nedra, you may go. I can handle the infirmary for the remainder of the evening," He said, not even looking up when she gave him the badge.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Back To The Infirmary

Victoria walked up the stairs to the second floor of the Main Building, on her way to get a snack before bedtime. She wore her EISOM Women s championship around her waist, though it was a bit loose. It hadn't been modified to fit her yet. She hadn't bothered to get it done since the odds of her remaining champion for too much longer were slim. If Susan couldn't beat her, Vicky said to herself, how will I?

When she entered the cafeteria, her eldest nephews, Jack and Terel Jr. were there, stuffing their faces. It was a wonder they didn't gain any weight, as much junk as they ate. They were, according to Matt, always here in the cafeteria eating. She talked to the woman named Mara for a few moments before getting a milkshake.

"And here s the new Women's Champion, it's Tricky Vicky!" Jack screamed aloud, seeing her as she went by.

"At least I have a belt, Jackson," she replied, sitting a few tables away.

"Not for long," Terel Jr. said, grinning. "Do you realize that in the twenty-four matches Candice Kingston has had, she has not once been beaten, even our dear sister Candice fell short of the task when they had a match a while back." Though she had to admit it was a bit discouraging, she didn't say it aloud.

After drinking her chocolate milkshake, she left the cafeteria and left the Main Building. Entering the Dahtre Building, she saw Candice Kingston sitting in a chair in a corner, reading. She was wrapped in a thick, pink robe. Aside from her, the Common room was empty. When she crossed the room, Candice saw her and spoke.

"Hello," she said, but it came out as 'Hallow'. Her voice was soft and sweet as she spoke, but the accent was what made it so.

"Evening, Kamazing," Victoria replied politely, stopping crossing the room.

"Come here a moment," Candice said, looking toward Victoria s waist, eyeing her belt. Vicky noticed the glance, but something else, as well. There was no look of greed in the older girl's eyes. Victoria came and sat in a chair close to Candice, wondering what she wanted.

"How do you feel about our match?" she asked, her accent mixing it up a bit, but her words were understandable, nonetheless. Victoria was a bit surprised at the question.

"I think I'm, I think I'm a bit afraid," Vicky said truthfully. She didn't want to admit it even to herself, but after watching what Candice was capable of, she afraid to have to get in the ring with her. The official report of the injuries sustained by Susan Conrad had been posted.

"Why?" Candice asked, frowning a bit, not expecting such an answer.

"Well, after seeing you in the ring, and seeing the injury reports, I don't want to get hurt like Conrad," Victoria rarely admitted to being afraid, and explained why.

"Well, let me tell you something that should fix that fear of yours; I don't, nor have I ever, really had any desire to be Women's champion. I simply like what I do for personal enjoyment. I don't do it for awards and championships."

"I just like fighting," She continued. "Do you know that this is the twelfth time I've been a number one contender. I've won fourteen championships, but never kept them. I've won the Heavyweight championship six times, the Women's championship five times and the X-Division championship three times. I've never had any desire to keep them, so I gave them back to the person I defeated."

"Are you serious? After winning fourteen championships, you've never kept a single one?" Vicky asked, amazed.

"Not once," Candice said. "And, another thing, I've wanted a match with Conrad for years. I finally had a chance to take out all my frustrations she had caused me. Susan Conrad had gradually become a very mean person over the years, though Candice Tendonin remained friends with her. Last year was the final straw for everyone. At the end of the year, last year, there was a major brawl between the two and they fought all over the grounds, evading the Teachers for hours."

"Apparating everywhere, the fight lasted several hours. If you think what I did was disturbing, you should be glad you didn't witness the fight last year. They were hitting each other with all sorts of objects, trying to burn and drown each other. It was madness. And, to add to the normal physical violence, they are both accomplished Elementalists."

"Candice kept trying to drop a rock weighing several thousand tons on top of Conrad," Candice continued. "Forcing every drop of air from each other's lungs, watching as they suffocated, they were torturing each other. As dangerous as I've been called, I was shocked at the violence. Several hours of that and they were still going. The fighting finally ended when Candice s sister, Michelle, and their parents were able to isolate her and lock her up.

"The two of them were out for blood, going so far as to even use the Cruciatis Curse on each other, repeatedly. For weeks, as repairs were made to the school, there was a lot of talk of expelling the two of them. They're lucky that Unforgivable Curses aren't punishable under Egyptian Law. The only reason they weren't expelled was because the Tendonin Family made an enormous donation to the school. Twenty-five million Galleons for each girl, that's two hundred and fifty times what tuition here costs."

Victoria was so shocked that she didn't say anything for several moments. She had never heard about this, though if it were true, she could understand why.

"Why were they fighting?" Victoria asked quietly, unfastening her belt, which was hurting her stomach.

"I personally don't know, but I wouldn't advise you to ask anyone about it. We wouldn't want something of that sort to happen again." Candice said in a tone that indicated she didn't want to talk anymore. Victoria took the hint and left her, heading to her room on the second floor. When she past her sister s room, she heard laughter.

If she had paid a little more attention, she would realized the laughter was coming from more than one person, but her mind was still on what she had been told by Candice Kingston. She went to her room, locked the door, and as if on auto-pilot, went through her evening routine of stripping off all her clothing and examining herself in the mirror before taking a shower and climbing into bed. She fell asleep quickly, her belt lying next to her in the enormous bed.

As the clock struck six the next morning, Xnedra rolled out of bed, starting her day. Before her eyes had completely adjusted to the lights she d turned on, she was in the shower. She dried herself quickly, and was outside ten minutes later, her thick brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her feet pounding the track as she made her ten mile lap. Jogging, it took her close to an hour to finish the circuit.

After completing her jogging lap, she started her timer and took off running as fast as she could. Her left knee began to hurt but she didn't slow. She was just passing the halfway mark when she noticed someone running behind her, her peripheral vision coming into play. When she looked back, she saw that it was Candice Kingston. Candice soon passed Xnedra, speeding past her. Xnedra knew she could run a quarter mile in about ninety seconds, so she was knocked for six that Candice had passed her so quickly.

She tried to catch up to her, but she so fast and so far ahead already. When Xnedra finally finished, Candice was already done stretching, and she looked as if she was about to go for another lap!

"Candice how did you get so fast?" Xnedra said as she began stretching.

"It would appear that you are envious," Candice replied, smiling, taking several large sips of water.

"I suppose I am. I run at least twice a day, and this is the first time I've seen you out her and you just shot past me."

"I'm smaller than you are, Xnedra, and I have a lot of leg strength," Candice replied, walking over to the line, about to start her next lap. "Lets race, you and I." Xnedra agreed and they both lined up. They took off at the same time, about a foot apart, their feet impacting the track.

After about thirty seconds, Candice began to pull away from Xnedra, getting ahead. Xnedra tried to speed up but she had reached her limit. She could go no faster. Candice crossed the finish line with a time of three minutes and forty seconds. Xnedra had four minutes and seven seconds.

"Candice that's cra-" Xnedra began, but suddenly put her hands to her chest, indicating she couldn't breathe. She tried to reach for her wand, but it wasn't in her thigh holster. She fell to her knees, shaking, trying to breathe but she couldn't get enough air in. Candice grabbed her by the arm and they spun around, making Xnedra dizzy. The last thing she saw was Lordian Medikal standing over her, his wand out.

Jeff had rushed to the Medical Level as soon as he was out of class that afternoon. He had been distracted all day, and now he was at her side. Xnedra lay motionless in the stiff bed, her breathing coming in sharp gasps. It pained him to see her in such a state. His sister, Michelle was there as well. She was on her way out when he had arrived. She'd had an accident in one of her last classes of the day.

"She was out running this morning with Kingston and they got competitive. She wound up having another Asthma Attack," Michelle told him, although he already knew most of the details.

"I just hate seeing her look so helpless, sister." Jeff replied quietly. He rubbed Xnedra's face, the warmth of her skin giving him a bit of hope that she would be fine soon. But he knew she wouldn't recover so soon. Her respiratory system was in danger having been overused that morning. Now, her lungs were working against her, not drawing in enough air. The threat of Xnedra dying was very real, and it scared the hell out of him. Michelle stood up to leave, saying she needed to get started on her homework, but he hardly heard her.

Jeff went to the infirmary each day for the next few weeks, but there was no change in her condition. After class he would come straight there, and remain until being forced from the room. As time stood still for him inside his heart and inside the infirmary as he sat at Xnedra's side, life went on at school.

Only a week after Xnedra was brought to the infirmary, Candice Kingston decided to call in her title match. Victoria was still a bit afraid of the older girl, but she had been training with her nieces and nephews. They had come to the conclusion that Victoria would have to implement her Thought Watching ability in the match if she wanted to win. Or try to win. While she had learned some maneuvers from them as well, she knew that with Kingston's experience and strength, coupled with her MMA training, she stood little to no chance of retaining the belt.

But Evolution wanted to at least prepare her. After all, she did have the only belt that their stable currently held. When the day of the match finally came, Vicky had her new attire ready. She wore a pink and black plaid skirt, black stockings, pink and black gloves, kneepads, and elbow pads. Her top was of her own design and it actually required parental consent. Her Head of House had deemed it provocative in an explicit manner. Her family argued what could possibly be provocative about an 11 year old girl in a tight shirt, in a school full of children her age and older.

To settle the argument, her mother, Evelyn Roryn was asked to decide if Victoria could wear the attire. So, she made a trip to the school to see the attire herself before making a decision. She laughed lightly as her daughter strutted into the room.

"Sure, it's a bit unfashionable, but I hardly find it provocative, dear Professor," she said lightly. After a few hours, she and her two daughters had refashioned the attire.

Vicky had originally designed the top part with the intention of over-enhancing her assets. Of course, her mother thought it a silly idea, but she let her little girl run with it. However, she did absolutely demand that said asset enhancement be toned down to a B Cup from the ridiculous D Cup appearance Vicky had originally intended. Vicky watched the shrink was made and still considered the size to be big, particularly for her body size, so she happily agreed to the smaller size.

The shirt was a pink polo, with a few buttons loose. With the rest of her outfit, Candice told her she was going to have a Pink Attack soon. Finally, it was go time. Her mother stayed for the match and would have a front row seat. She didn't know what to expect from this type of event, but wanted to give her support to her daughter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready!" The announcer began, always able to instantly hype something up just from his energetic voice. Victoria paid little attention as he introduced her challenger. At the moment, she couldn't decide on her new theme music. It was between Party in the USA, Gallery, Animato, and Hey Now.

"Oh Virginya please help me! Pick a number, one through four." She cried to her twin, who was peaking through the curtain and watching Candice Kingston in the ring.

"Four," Virginya said absently.

"And now. One of the youngest Champions in school history, and currently the youngest reigning champion; She is you EISOM Women's Champion, standing five foot one inches tall, weighing one hundred twenty two pounds. She is VICTORIA RORYN!"

'Hey now, hey now,"

Victoria chose to use the Hillary Duff song. She strapped her belt on and headed toward the curtain. Because Evolution was friends with Kingston, they felt it would be best if they didn't go to the ring to be in Vicky's corner, even though they were supporting her. She instead was accompanied by her sister. As they headed out, Victoria looked over her should and spoke.

"I'm bringing this back with me, don't worry…"

As she strutted to the ring, she saw her mother sitting in the nearest row to ring, she was smiling, but Vicky saws a bit of worry in her pretty blue eyes. She would diminish that worried look in a few moments. She climbed the steps and entered the ring under the second rope. She didn't do any showboating. She handed over the belt and the ref held it up. The bell rang and the match started.

Candice walked to the center of the ring, and beckoned the champ closer. She put her hand out, as if asking for a handshake. Vicky took her hand. It was a left handshake, so Victoria took her right leg and swung it over their locked hands, and then brought it back with a kick to Kamazing. Keeping her hand locked with the other girl, Vicky turned the handshake into a modified armbar submission.

The crowd reacted with excitement. It was rare for them to see Kingston go down first. It took a moment or two for her wiggle her way out of the armbar, and as she got to her feet, Kamazing countered a thrown punch and whipped the champ towards the ropes. As she came back, Victoria checked Kingston's mind, anticipating her next move. She was going for a sleeping, but Vicky had other plans. She popped out of the sleeper before it could be tightened, using a front facelock jawbreaker, or a Stunner as it was called affectionately.

Candice was momentarily stunned by the move and Vicky went after her. She aimed a heavy kick at the side of her left knee. Kingston rolled over in pain. She began stomping away viciously at Kamazing's knee, trying with all her might to break it. She turned around to catch her breath, leaning against the ropes, her back to Candice. Vicky took too long a breather and ended up being put into a sleeper again, and this time it was locked in.

Struggle as she tried, Vicky couldn't escape the sleeper and she began to panic as her oxygen was cut off. Then she got an idea. She weighed over a hundred pounds. That much weight, no matter how strong you are, was a lot of deadweight to suddenly support. She lifted her legs from under her and the effect was what she needed. Candice had released the sleeper, being unable to hold her free weight up so quickly.

Vicky was already on her feet when Kingston ran towards her, going for a massive clothesline. Victoria fell back on her shoulders and popped back up with a handspring. Candice hadn't expected that and she kept going and bounced off the ropes. When Kingston was near her, Vicky kicked her in the stomach. And hard, too; Candice visibly winced from the pain. The Vicky, tried to pick her up, but Candice was able to push her off, still visibly in pain from the kick to the stomach.

Candice ran towards Vicky, and was going for her finisher, the Kamazing Kick, but Victoria dodged it very narrowly. She then aimed another hard kick to the stomach of her challenger threw a hard punch into her chin. Again, she tried to lift her and slam her, but she was pushed off. Candice grabbed hold of Vicky picked her in the position for a suplex.

Imhosepto had taught her a great counter to this maneuver, but she was very confident about her execution of it, but she did it anyway. Dropping her right knee, she nailed Kamazing in the forehead, and as her grip loosened, she reversed the suplex into a Frankensteiner drop. As they went down, Vicky grabbed Candice's leg, just as she had been taught and the ref began counting.

1…

2…

3…

4…

Candice kicked out and when she stood up, she received a third kick to the stomach. Virginya was still standing at ringside and she more than a little disturbed by her big sister's viciousness as she went after Kingston with no fear. She winced each time Vicky kicked Candice, knowing her sister kicked fiendishly hard. Evelyn Roryn sat in the front row, her hand over her mouth. Candice was like a nice sandy beach, and Hurricane Vicky was coming up the coast, destroy it.

Back in the ring, Vicky delivered yet another Stunner to Candice and this time she hit the mat harder. Candice got up, her lip bleeding. Michelle sat in the front row near her cousin Evelyn. Kingston's face was bleeding, and she was…smiling. Michelle was a little afraid at that point. Kingston was smiling, and it was a blood chilling smile. She got an unreasonable amount of excitement out of fighting, and the longer the fight was, the more out of hand, but also, excited Kingston would get.

Vicky saw the smile as well, but she took it wrong. Kingston walked up to her, slowly, still smiling. Vicky tried to read Kamazing's thoughts to anticipate her next move, but her mind was in ecstasy as she was slowly losing control of herself in the fight. Because she couldn't see what was coming next, Vicky had no way of stopping the kick to her shoulder that sent her to the mat.

She was stunned by the force and didn't move for a minute or two. Candice limped her way to the farthest corner and climbed the turnbuckle. Atop the corner, Candice launched herself for her finisher, the 630 knee drop. She went up at amazing speed and came crashing down and there was a collective gasp from the crowd. Victoria had rolled out of the way. The result was not a pretty one.

Candice landed on her knees with such force that she bounced upward almost a foot. Her knees were surely broken after that. Vicky stood and came near her. For the first time ever, her fellow classmates saw a hint of fear and pain on the face of Candice Kingston. Vicky advanced slowly, showing a menacing side of her personality.

Victoria stood over Kamazing, smiling. She grabbed Candice's legs and applied the figure four leg lock, just as Jason had taught her. Candice began screaming in agony and after a moment she tapped out to the maneuver. The crowd erupted as the bell rung. It was the biggest upset in quite a while. Funhouse by Pink began playing. She had told the crew to play it when she won.

The Referee handed Victoria the belt and she raised it up. After posing for a moment, she went over to Candice and whispered something in her ear. She left the ring and skipped up the ramp with her sister in tow, leaving Candice smiling in the ring as she was attended to by the Mediwizards.

Stepping behind the curtain, Vicky was greeted with a round of applause from their nieces and nephews. Even her mother was there clapping. Vicky raised the belt as she bowed to the group. She smiled to herself, knowing how amazed and surprised they were at what she had just accomplished. Not only had she retained the championship, but she had also defeated the unstoppable Candice Kingston in the process, being the first to defeat her.

The group returned to the Dathre Building to continue celebrating. Eventually, Evelyn Roryn took her daughters aside and spoke with them.

"How have your classes been?" She asked casually, though her tone hinted that she had already spoken with all of their instructors.

"We are doing good, mother," Vicky said with a smile as she stroked her belt, running her fingers over her name.

"Yes, we had a quiz in Charms a few days ago and I had the best score, mother," Virginya said with excitement. Vicky rolled her eyes. Virginya, it was becoming rapidly obvious, was extremely gifted in Charms. And not just for her age.

They were only two months into this quarter, and her instructor had already informed her that she would be doing Second Year Charms work next quarter. Victoria allowed herself to melt out of the conversation and left the Common Room. Walking the halls, she wandered to her room, lost in thought.

Going through her bedtime routine of shedding her clothing, contemplating her bare reflection, showering, brushing her teeth, and the like, Vicky slowly fell asleep that night, pleased with her days work. She knew that by morning, most of her classmates would be able to pick her out of a crowd. With that thought in mind, her eyelids became heavy and she allowed her sub-consciousness to take over.


End file.
